The Phantom's Return
by Lila Caffee
Summary: It is the 21st century, and the Opera Le Populaire is now rented out to theater companies. But, what happens when a girl who looks like Christine is being watched by Phantom? And will others accept it? And why does everyone call him Erik? PhantomOC
1. Prologue or The Phantom Kidnaps

Dear Reader,

The story you are about to read is true. Every word. This is the story of The Phantom's return. It takes place years after Christine had died. She and Raoul were married, but mysteriously were killed the day they said 'I Do'. My great, great grandfather saw the original show, the production of Hannibal. He had heard the stories that Christine had told, of the Phantom and her spectacular times with him. And now I hear the stories of this time.

After Meg and the others found the lair under the stairs, no one ever could find it again. And no one knows what happened to The Phantom. Now, some people have the nerve to do a production of The Phantom Of The Opera. But, they leave Box 5 empty and give him (the equivalent) of 20,000 francs anytime they do the play.

Some go into the opera house to see the ghost. A young girl goes onto the stage and sings one of the many duets, and if she is good enough, the Phantom appears. I have seen many girls run out screaming from the theater. One of the many privileges of owning the theater and living across from it.

Have I ever seen the Phantom? No. I haven't. But, my daughter sometimes sits in Box 5 or wanders around backstage when I fix up the old place, and she swears she hears singing around or below her. A few times she has said she has seen the Phantom, or he has given her gifts. He seems to enjoy her company. He even gave her the ring Christine gave him that fateful night.

Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The Phantom's return; Now, it all started about 15 years ago, when a young girl named Madeline joined the newest production of Phantom Of The Opera…

---

…"Now, the play we are doing this fall is The Phantom of the Opera. Does anyone know a song from it?" Andre asked from his chair, which was positioned to face both the middle and the front of the stage.

Madeline's hand shot up. Andre nodded and she climbed onto the stage. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try…"

---

"Okay, so Madeline will be playing our leading lady, Christine-" Andre, the director started.

He was interrupted by Cecile, the diva who had always been the lead, "WHAT? You know I'm the star! I'm the one with the talent, the one with-"

"-the perfect disposition to play Carlotta?" Antonio tried, looking at the list over Andre's shoulder. "And while we're on the subject of Phantom, I just happened to get that part!" Antonio shouted.

The chatter of the company started again and Andre screamed, "Fine! You can just read what part you got, what the hell do I care?" He shoved the list into Antonio's arms and stormed off.

"What's his problem? Anyway, like he said, you can all read what parts you got," Antonio re-capped, "AFTER the meeting ends. Until Vince gets back from costume shopping, I'll be running the meeting. Now, as all of you know, The Phantom of the Opera takes place in this very Opera House. I feel like I should warn you about The Phantom and some superstitions I have picked up online. Do not break any of these rules when you are in this opera house, or horrible things will happen. One: Never insult The Phantom or the play. This is one of the most important. Two: Never imitate the Phantom. I cannot wear the costume until opening night, and I have to do a few things before I can. Three: Do not enter Box 5. I'm warning you, don't do it. Four: Madeline, as Christine, you must come to this theater and sing The Phantom Of The Opera at midnight before the dress rehearsals begin. They say if the Phantom likes your singing, he will sing the duet with you and he will help the show go off without a hitch. Five: If you break any rules, you better pray to God that I won't come and find you. Understood?"

"Yes, my dear, superstitious Antonio, we understand," Jacques and Marcus chorused and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay, will the stage hands stop doing the actors' jobs? Meeting adjourned." Antonio placed the list on the table that was set up on the stage. He left, a relieved smile on his face. Madeline joined him and they went backstage.

Antonio ran his fingers over the frames of the many pictures backstage. Each one was a different photograph of that night when The Phantom made his appearance known onstage. Madeline sighed. She reached out to a picture of him when his mask came off and placed her finger over the disfigured side of his face. He was handsome if you saw him in that way. Andre called the cast together to start practicing.

---

It was the day before dress rehearsals began. Antonio and Madeline sat in the 'boat' and were practicing 'The Phantom Of The Opera'. Maddie just couldn't get that last note and Antonio couldn't get the correct vibe going. Just as they were about to take a break, they heard a voice. It was low, soothing, beautiful.

_You, boy, when she sings "Here, inside my mind" place your hand to her forehead. And Madeline, if you need to, hold your diaphragm when you try to hit that note. Press it firmly and you should be able to hit it. Try the song again._

"Wait, Andre. Can we try just one more time?" Antonio pleaded.

Andre glanced at his watch and nodded, "Well, alright. And one, two, three, four…"

"SING FOR ME!" Antonio cried as Madeline hit that high note and held it.

"Okay guys! That's enough!" Andre stopped the instrumental recording and clapped. "That was simply spectacular, guys. Antonio, you looked so real and so haunting up on the stage. And Madeline, you hit that note with such accuracy I felt like I was really there. Ha ha, yes!"

Andre let them take a break and Antonio tore off the paper mask he had made with a piece of paper and a rubber band. He had said that, because he used things in the opera house and the mask wasn't that good, it didn't count. Maddie sighed; relieved they had got it over with. Antonio got out of the boat and helped Madeline out as well. They grabbed some water and sat down at the edge of the stage. Jacques came running down the center aisle and stopped where the two were sitting.

"Wow, that was amazing. What were you guys doing up there? Right before that last take? You were looking around, almost like you were listening for something."

"I don't know what it was, but a voice told us how to fix our problems. It was like The Phantom knew what we were doing wrong. And if it was The Phantom, I think I'm going to leave a gift in Box 5 to thank him." Antonio raised his bottle toward the ceiling and gulped. He looked meaningfully at Box 5.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed in there!" Jacques whined, knowing his route around the theater would be quicker if he could go into The Phantom's Box.

"For recreational purposes. If you are there to give the Phantom a gift or pray to him or something, then yes, you are allowed in. And speaking of the Phantom, are you going to sing to him tonight?" Antonio looked to Madeline with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'm not scared-" Madeline started.

"-That the Phantom will get you?!?" Marcus had grabbed Madeline by the shoulders and made her spill her water.

"Agh! Marcus! I'm going to get you for that!" She grabbed him and they started play fighting.

---

That night, Madeline, Jacques, Marcus and the organ player, Thomas, had all joined together at the theater. Jacques and Marcus hid on their stomachs' and watched Madeline get onstage between the seats. Thomas sat at the organ and, when queued, began playing.

Madeline began to sing:

"In sleep, he sang to me. In dreams, he came . . . That voice, which calls to me, and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera 

is there - inside my mind . . ."

She then heard a voice. It seemed to come from everywhere at from nowhere. The low, crisp voice with the perfect pitch that haunted her that very afternoon was singing to her. The one who knew her name.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . ." he sang. She was entranced by this voice and just had to keep singing. He then appeared in the small musical part between the verses. They began to walk in a slow circle, looking each other in the eye.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . ." she placed out her hand for him to take it. He held it and kept the slow circle.

"It's me they hear . . ."

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her waist. They began to waltz and kept singing. "Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ."

He disappeared and appeared behind her shoulder and strolled to her front. "In all your fantasies, you always knew…" he then disappeared again and appeared behind her other shoulder, "That man and mystery . . ."

She smiled at him slyly and blushed, still holding his hand, " . . . were both in you . . ."

They joined together for the first time, their voices in harmony. He caressed her cheek with his gloved hand; holding her hand with the other. She placed her hand upon his cheek, still in his trance. "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . . " he placed her fingers to her forehead and he laced his with hers.

He let go of her and said, "Sing, my Angel of Music!"

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . . " she began doing the strange vocal part of the song, getting higher and higher but not high enough.

"Sing for me! Sing, my Angel of Music!" the Phantom encourages her to go higher but to no avail. He grabs her from behind and she screams. He yells, "SING FOR ME!" He wraps his cloak around her and they disappear.

"What the-?" Marcus said. He raced to the stage. He called her, "Cara! Cara Mia! Sister! Where are you, love? Sister? Where are you? Madeline! Please come out! MADELINE!"

---

Phantom and Madeline returned to his lair. Madeline had fainted, her arms locked around his neck. Phantom sighed and picked her up, bridal style. He laid her on his bed and unlocked her arms from his neck. He sat there for a minute, staring at her face and caressing her cheek. She stirred, nuzzling into his hand.

He sang to her, "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . . To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . .  You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me,   to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . ."

---

Marcus, Jacques, and Thomas were checking all over the theater, calling the girl. "Cara! Sister? Madeline! Where are you?" They soon gave up. The Opera House was deserted. Jacques ran outside to the square and began screaming, "The Phantom of the Opera strikes again! Beware, The Phantom has taken a girl!"

People stuck their heads out of their windows. People were yelling out to them things like, "WHAT? But, he is a legend!" "Not these clowns again!" "The Phantom? Oh no!" "Franck! Lock the childrens' bedroom!"

The two others followed suit. They ran all the way to the Police Station and were about to enter. Marcus stopped them. "Wait. What are we going to say? 'M. Policeman! Me and my friends were in the Opera le Populaire and my sister was taken by the Phantom!'? "

"What's wrong with that?" Thomas asked.

"Would you believe me?" Marcus asked skeptically.

"Probably not. You're right. But what do we do? We can't just let her stay there!" Jacques said worriedly.

"Well…" he started, then his eyes widened and he was grinning like a madman. "We will go home! In the play, The Phantom never kept Christine too long, so if he is a man of habit, then it makes perfect sense! She will be back by tomorrow morning.


	2. The First Day Of Dress Rehearsals

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Phantom Of The Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. All hail him! Me and my friends love his plays. Also…This is my first FF for POTO, so please review. It's really appreciated! And now… CHAPTER 2! And BTW, I have a playlist on Youtube of all the songs: here's the link (just get rid of the spaces): http:// www. youtube. com/view_play_list? p=93E9DF4E 2F74AE46

P.S. Almost no characters are the same in the play as they are here. Phantom is the only one who is still here. And…THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENT, InkLordofthePhantomTreesRevolt! You are awesome! Your question will be answered in the chapter.

The next morning, Madeline found herself lying in bed. She didn't remember going to the dormitories the night before. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself to her knees. She looked around and gasped. Where was she? She was sitting on a bed that was shaped like a gondola. A small figurine of a monkey on top of a barrel organ sat on the bedside table. Candles were burning all around her and she heard the soft sound of an organ. She remembered this place, but could not put her finger on it.

She stepped out of the bed and her head spun. Once she regained balance, she walked toward the music. She saw the boat sitting on the river's edge. She saw the paintings and the books and the organ. A tall man, dressed in black, was playing it. He was playing a song she knew. She drifted towards him slowly, as not to interrupt him. She sat on the bench next to him and saw his fingers running up and down the keys skillfully. She gathered the courage to look to his face.

It was one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. He had a small cleft in his defined chin, and his lips looked as if he'd never smiled. His brown eyes had such concentration and seriousness, yet were passionate and had known love. His dark hair was combed back from his face.

He stopped playing to look at her. She was beautiful. She had mahogany hair that curled at the bottom. It was messy from sleeping. Her eyes were blue, loving and warm, yet fierce and cold. She had freckles under her eyes and hard chin.

She gasped sharply when he turned his head. His left side was normal, but an old, white mask that seemed to mirror his left half's features covered the right half. She raised her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. He tensed as she moved to the mask. She traced it and cupped his cheek with her hand.

The Phantom said nothing, but began playing again. She removed her hand from his face and watched him. The song was soft and soothing. He kept playing it, adding his voice.

"Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…" he sang. His voice sang out like an angel, no, it was a voice that would make angels cry. It was deep and crisp, cool and relaxed. It was the perfect voice.

She stopped his playing and said, "You truly are The Phantom of the Opera." Her eyes met his and she began to sing. "Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen… Stay by my side, guide me!"

"I will guide you, Madeline, if you promise never to obey anyone else. Do not sing of anyone else. Do not love anyone else. Not in my Opera house." He seemed to stare into her soul.

She brought his hand to her cheek and said, "How can I now that I have met perfection? You are all I need. It sounds cliché, but it's true."

"How can you say I'm perfection? I am the farthest thing from it. And how can you say I'm all you need?"

"My father once told me, you will know who is your friend from the first time they touch you. And, Phantom, I know you are my friend. Be my tutor."

"Come then. Your comrades must be waiting for you." Phantom rose from his seat and grabbed her by the wrist.

They went back to her mirror. She reached out to open it, but the Phantom grabbed her wrist firmly and brought it to her side. "My friend, there is one more thing. You will not tell anyone you have met me or where you go at night."

"Of course, Master," she answered plainly, looking forward. She was accepting her role as his servant.

He leaned over her shoulder and praised, "Good girl." He kissed her on the neck lightly then left. She turned to say something, but he was gone. She inhaled a shaking breath and stepped through the mirror. She hurried to a basin of water on one of the shelves and splashed her face with it.

---

Madeline raced to the dining room and sat down for breakfast. She grabbed herself some toast and yogurt and sat down on one end of the table. She tried to clear her thoughts of the Phantom and force herself to think of rehearsals. She tried to think of all the things she needed to practice with Pierre (who played Raoul) and Antonio.

Antonio sat down next to her. He grabbed some breakfast for himself and asked her, "So did he sing?"

The Phantom rushed back into her head. When she blinked, she saw his mask. She could feel the icy touch of his fingers on her cheek and hands. His sweet voice rang in her ears. "C-can we talk about it later?" Maddie asked, almost pleading.

The rest of the cast piled into the dining room, leaving the other end of the table empty for Andre. Marcus came to sit next to Madeline with Jacques and Thomas in tow. Marcus stuffed his face with as much food as possible. Soon, Cecile began sing her aria from Think Of Me. Jacques began mouthing it. Antonio tried not to laugh, while the rest of the section was cracking up.

"Oh, lighten up, Antonio! Surely, The Phantom wouldn't mind if we made fun of Carlotta! Obviously he doesn't like her!" Thomas batted him on the arm. Antonio laughed lightly.

Andre entered the dining room behind Madeline. "Good morning, Madeline! Antonio! Madeline's younger twin brother whose name escapes me…" That made Marcus's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "I'm just joking Marcus. You are the most valuable stage hand I've got…"

Antonio chuckled at Thomas's expression. Andre made his way to the other side of the table, greeting people along his way. "Good morning, cast and crew! I hope you are having a good day so far, because today we start having DRESS REHEARSALS!" The table cheered. "So, status reports! Marcus, how's the stage crew going?"

"Well," Marcus rose from his seat, "we've finished the opera house lobby, which doubles as the ballroom. We've finished Christine's dressing room and mirror passageway. The auction props are finished. The Hannibal elephant needs to be tested. The only two that we need to finish are the rooftop and The Phantom's house on the lake."

"What is it you need to finish up?" Andre was taking notes in his notebook.

"For the rooftop we need to drill together the window panes for the skylight and put the statue on wheels, then hide them. For the lair we need to wire the candles for the throne and make the organ silent. The bed is finished, but we need to make the veil."

"Great! Not much to do! We have all you need, I trust? On to Costumes- Where is Laure?" Andre began to look around frantically. The cast and crew began to murmur and whisper. "Well, Odette, as her assistant, what do you have to do?"

"Well," said Odette meekly, "Christine and Raoul are finished. The Phantom is nearly finished; we just need the mask. Madame Laure was up all night looking all over for it! We can't find one that doesn't look cheap. We bought a pack of cheap ones for the Masquerade. Most costumes are done, just the mask is all."

"Okay. So the most important costume piece is the one you can't find. Wonderful…" Andre sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So everyone be on the lookout, hm? Okay, so my actors, is there anything you need? Anything you are uncomfortable doing?"

Madeline spoke up, "I don't think we've rehearsed Music of the Night or Why So Silent enough. I think we should rehearse those today."

"Why that's a splendid idea! We do need to rehearse those badly. Antonio, would you be up to it? That's what I thought! Let us start rehearsal!"

---

"So, did he come?" Andre was bugging her again.

"What?" Madeline looked at him with wide eyes.

"The Phantom, did he come?" Andre looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?" Madeline was shocked.

"Did you do it?" Andre was getting worried.

"Excuse me?" Madeline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU SANG FOR HIM!" Andre shouted angry and worried.

"Oh that. Yes, I did. And he came and sang with me. Don't worry…" her voice trailed off.

---

"Madeline, what is the matter? You used to love this, now what's different?" Andre shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this. I-" Madeline looked to the clock. "Oh my god! I must leave for my lesson! I will see you tomorrow!" She rushed out of the theater to her dressing room. She changed quickly out of her costume into a red dress with a black veil and black flowers and ribbon. It was perfect.

She shoved the mirror aside. She was anxious to she him again. She heard him humming a tune at the end of the tunnel. She raced down the tunnel toward the voice. The Phantom was standing at the bank of the lake, looking at his reflection. He looked up at her when he heard her coming.

They were silent along their way to Phantom's house. He finally spoke to her when he helped her out of the boat. "You were not as good today, what is the matter?"

"I don't know. After you said I could not love anyone else, I couldn't let him touch me at all. You were running through my head over and over, I just couldn't get myself to imagine Anthony was you. I don't know what I can do. If Laure can find a mask by the play, it may be easier, but the kiss…" she ran her fingers through her hair.

Phantom lifted her chin so she would look at him. "When you are on that stage, you are Christine. Not Madeline. Your chains belong to me now, but I am taking them off when you do the play," his hand was caressing her cheek now. She used her hand to hold it in place as she pressed it closer to her. He stood from his place on the stair. "I have an idea. Why don't I rehearse with you? That way tomorrow you can just imagine it is I."

He began singing in the voice that haunted her. The voice that never left anyone who had ever heard it. "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination… Silently the senses abandon their defenses…

He grabbed her hand and she rose. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender… Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night…" he was cupping her face in his hand.

He left her for a moment and hurried up the stair then turned to her. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before…

He came toward her again and caressed her cheek. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you…" he touched his forehead to hers, "Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you…" he let her go again, but stayed near her this time, "Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness, that you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night…

He walked behind the row of candles, just like Antonio had done, "Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me…" He reached out to her and pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his chest.

He turned her slowly, so her back faced him. "Floating, falling," he ran his hand over her thigh lightly, then brought her hand up to touch his face, "sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night…"

She fainted into his arms and he picked her up and laid her on his bed. "Only you can make my song take flight… Help me make the music of the night…" he ended the sweet aria with his face an inch from hers. Madeline reached out to his face and tried to bring him closer. He backed off and turned away from her. "We should practice your aria…"


	3. Rehearsals 2 and 3

A/N: So, as we all know, I'm no Andrew Lloyd Webber, so I don't own Phantom. Although I wish I did *sigh* Oh, well… BTW! I need some ideas for my next chapter! I was almost stuck writing this one, hopefully it'll be long enough.

"AH!!!!" Madeline sang, hitting that high note. Phantom cut her off and gave a half-smile. The closest thing to a real smile she'd ever gotten out of him.

"Much better. Your talent shows promise, yes, much promise. You still have much to learn, but with only three more nights with you before the show, we'll have to keep practicing and playing your strengths." Phantom spoke with authority and confidence, but his eyes showed confusion and anxiousness.

Madeline, sensing something was amiss with her beloved tutor asked, "What's wrong, Phantom? Something's troubling you, I know it. You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I'm your friend."

Phantom scoffed and then sighed, "I don't think this is something I can just… Get away from. It's not simple enough to tell, yet is not enough complicated to be unable to express. It's… interesting. I've felt this before, and it didn't end well. And that word, _friend_, it seems to be the wrong word for it," he slouched and rubbed his temples.

"It's okay, Phantom," she consoled, rubbing his arm comfortingly. She pulled him into an embrace. It was sweet, loving, and the nicest feeling Phantom had felt in nearly 140 years.

---

You might all be wondering how the Phantom has lived this long without aging. Well, there are many, many theories I have on the matter, but there's one that I truly believe. After Phantom disappeared, he was actually living, and yet wasn't dead. God gave him this opportunity for a reason. To reach his destiny on Earth and complete his mission, he must find someone to help him rise to meet the world. Christine was his first love, and God felt regret that this Angel of Music had made choices that ended him. He was then transported back anytime he had a chance for love. Most of the time, he would just remain a spirit and look away, but this time God knew he would love her. Maybe not all at once, but gradually.

Did Phantom love her? Of course he did. He had been so tired of seeing girls who would never love him, he finally decided he would pick someone when they were born. He would watch them grow, and then let them learn to love him. Madeline and Marcus were twins, and Madeline was perfect. He saw her as his angel. The one. He didn't care how many men would try to take her; he would always be hers.

At one point, God gave Phantom is life back, but he had only known Madeline for maybe a week. She couldn't speak, let alone sing. God promised that if He thought she was the one for Phantom, circumstances would bring them together. That did not mean, however, that they would fall in love.

Phantom had no recollection of the experience, but he seemed to believe he just simply had been reincarnated, and his former self had taken over his present self's mind. He didn't consider it a bad thing, after all; he was a genius and the kid was an orphan with a screwed up face with no memory of childhood. What was wrong with simply picking up where he left off? Maybe it was 110 years later, but he was still the same. He accepted it, and soon educated himself as the tides changed. He knew what music was in style, but had never heard the songs. He had heard of and seen an iPod, but had never listened to one. Phantom was cursed to be stuck living in the basement, until someone (he had forgotten who) would come and save him.

---

Madeline pulled back from the embrace with her face inches from his. She felt his cool breath on her lips, and yearned to be closer. She tried to move closer to him, but, again, Phantom pulled out. He rose and put out his hand. She was being reminded she had to sleep for at least five hours. She took it and was soon asleep with Phantom's nightly peck on her forehead.

---

Phantom, on the other hand, was in a bad mood. "You idiot! She was right there, and you backed off! Again! Stupid! Foolish! Ignorant! Frog-minded songbird!" He was hitting himself over and over with one of his songbooks.

He sighed and began blowing out the candles. He kept one lit near his bed and slid off his jacket, vest, shoes, and gloves. He reached carefully to his mask and slid it off, placing it gently on the bedside table. He rolled up his sleeves and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He climbed into bed and started the music box. He blew out the candle and slept.

---

The next morning went the same as any other. Well, it started that way. Madeline rose from her bed and stretched. She sleepily got breakfast and sat down. Antonio soon joined her and smiled.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Antonio smiled brightly. She glared at him through tired eyes. There is nothing worse than a morning person.

"Okay, I guess. You?" she rubbed her temples as he tried to control Phantom's power over her mind again. The sound of the organ still rang in her ears, but she didn't mind.

"Pretty good. So, guess what we're rehearsing today?" he grinned widely. She feared the answer.

"I don't know. What are we rehearsing?" she said, uninterested. She took a sip of her juice.

"Point of No Return and Music of the Night! And Andre wanted to see how the ending of the play would go. That means you and I will working _very_ closely today." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Phantom would be proud of what she did. She shoved his arm away and slapped him. She grabbed her toast and left in a huff.

---

"ANTONIO, YOU PERVERT!" Madeline grabbed his wrist. She made it so she was 10 feet away from him and looked to Andre. "He's doing it wrong! Can you please remind him this is his profession, and he should act _professional_?"

She fumed at Antonio's smug expression. He was telling his buddies how he had had his hand right under her breast. He flashed the cliché grin and nodded his head up. She scoffed at him and turned to Andre.

"Antonio! That was very inappropriate and unprofessional. The choreography for that move is abdomen, not ribcage! Let's try it again…"

The day went on just like that. Every time they tried to practice, Antonio would get cocky. During Music of the Night, he kept touching her butt and pretended he couldn't reach all the way around her torso and touched her breast. During the Point of No Return, he grinded into her a little and kept a smirk on his face. He also kept looking at her breasts because the straps on her dress kept falling. They were taking an hour break because Notes had a few mistakes in it.

Madeline went off to her dressing room and locked the door. She went through the mirror and found him sliding himself out of a pipe. One of his hidden passageways must be close enough to hear her, because he wasn't in a good mood. He had a blank look on his face, with a glare. He sat down on the stairs and looked out into space.

Madeline sat next to him, looking down. "Phantom?" He nodded slightly. "Phantom, are you okay? You seem different."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking how I should kill Antonio-" Phantom said angrily.

"No! Listen, Antonio is a jerk; he's not worth it. Something else is bothering you, now tell me!" Madeline cried, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"I-I have to tell you something. And I need to know if you think so too." Phantom grabbed her hand and held it firmly, yet gently in his. "I need to know how you feel about me. How you feel about us! Please, tell me."

"Phantom! I-I don't know what you mean. Do you mean us as friends? Or-" she paused as she put the puzzle pieces together. "Phantom. I-I love you. But as friends. I don't know how I feel about you in that way. I just need time to think…"

"I love you." Phantom said looking into her eyes. She saw the pain and the sorrow in those blue eyes. She saw the love that he could give, and the passion. She couldn't look another second, or her heart would break.

"I need time."


	4. Dress Rehearsal 4

A/N: So, yeah. We all know I don't own POTO, but I do own Madeline, Marcus, Antonio and everyone you don't recognize. Andre is sort of mine, but not really. Phantom is SO not mine, although I wish he were. Remember to review! BTW, did you know that 20,000 francs is equal to about 4330 American dollars?

Madeline awoke, her eyes still red from crying. She had been sobbing quietly for most of the night. Phantom's words and expression engulfed her mind. She could hardly stand it anymore. It was 4:30am, way before she would normally get up. She jumped out of her bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She crept down to the mirror and saw Phantom sleeping in his bed. She shook him.

"Phantom? Phantom! Wake up!" Madeline shook him. He was lying on his right side, his hair messed up and the sheets twisted around him. "Phantom!"

Phantom groaned and rolled over onto his front. He stuck out his hand and Madeline handed him his mask. He placed it on his face and looked up. "What's going on?"

"Phantom, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.

"What?" he looked at her with a tired and confused expression.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" she started, the tears begin to well up again.

Phantom covered her mouth and pulled her into an embrace. She hung onto him, the tears staining his shirt. He whispered to her, "I'm fine. It's okay. I'm not angry."

Soon, the tears stopped and she nuzzled into his neck. She breathed in his musty scent. She kissed him on the cheek and kept her head on his shoulder. He held her close in his arms. He could hardly stand that Madeline was so close, and yet he didn't kiss her. He pulled her close and kissed her neck lightly. It would have to do for now. She almost melted into his arms.

---

"Okay, Tomorrow is our last dress rehearsal! So, we will be working on Act 1 today. Let's start from the beginning! Places for the auction!" Andre cried. Madeline stood backstage, waiting.

She was listening to the dialogue nonchalantly when she saw it. The shadow moving. A cloaked figure was sitting in Box 5. Phantom was watching the play with severe concentration. She could just make out the mask highlighting his face. Her heart was beating wildly when she began singing 'Think Of Me'. She was worried she would sound horrible and would embarrass herself.

She opened her mouth and a string of pure music poured out. It was perfect. So perfect, Phantom smiled (actually smiled!) and leaned forward in his chair. She tried to look out into the audience, but her eyes kept straying to the cloaked ghost sitting in Box 5. When she finished, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She tried to relax her nerves, but he just kept smiling. His smile was making her melt.

---

"Evening, dearest Phantom." Madeline kissed his cheek lightly. He blinked, surprised, and then returned the peck.

He chatted with her as he rowed the gondola. "You were spectacular today! I can't wait for opening night. Box 5 is being kept empty for me, correct?"

"Of course. And 200,000 francs will be waiting in the booth," Madeline reported. She lay back, leaning on her hands. She smiled up at him. He smirked slightly, but kept his eyes focused on the path.

The gate rose and the Lake House opened up in front of them. Phantom had cleaned up, his desk was more organized, and his sheet music was straightened on his organ. It was obvious he had stolen some new candles. The mini-Opera House had changed, and Madeline was onstage in her Christine costume, in the Think Of Me scene.

He stepped out of the boat and helped her get out as well. He went to his organ as usual and looked back at her. She smiled. She put her arms around him and looked over his shoulder. He tried to play, but it was useless.

She caressed his cheek softly and the moved to his mask. She traced it lightly and felt him relax. She used her nimble fingers to soon flick it off into her hand.

This next part happened very quickly. He pushed her off with great force and she landed on the ground. Hard. He had covered his face with his hand and roared at her, "HOW DARE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, YOU LITTLE VIPER! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANTED TO SEE? CURSE YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON! HOW COULD YOU DARE UNMASK ME?"

He stormed to his desk, and threw his hands down onto it and leaned on them. He inhaled slowly and let it go. He looked back at her with his face covered and sat next to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she looked at the mask in her palm. It was made of leather, it seemed. It was sprayed with some kind of stiffening polymer, to keep the shape. She looked toward him and slowly moved his hand from his face.

The side of his face was badly deformed. It was as if he had been born in a fire. The area was swollen, probably from no treatment. Otherwise, he looked fine. She placed the mask back on his face.

She then felt something warm and sticky around her thumbnail. Phantom's eyes went wide as she brought it up. Her nail was bleeding. She inspected it, making sure it wasn't too bad, then sucked on it so the blood would stop.

"I-I'm sorry! I never meant to-" Phantom started. Maddie put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Madeline reassured him. She laid back against him, her head on his knee. He brushed the hair from her face. She smiled at him then shut her eyes. Her body went limp and her breathing was quiet and equal.

He sighed and lifted her bridal style. He kissed her gently on the cheek. He carried her and laid her on the bed. He caressed her cheek. And surveyed the beautiful sleeping creature that was resting on his bed. He couldn't bare it anymore. He quickly pressed his lips to hers.

---

A/N: Sorry so short, next chappie will be 5 pages, I promise!


	5. Final Rehearsal

A/N: So… Phantom is not mine, and any characters you don't recognize ARE mine. Although, if you ask you can borrow them! So, here we go again! BTW, REVIEW! PLEASE!

Madeline awoke to a sleeping Phantom. He was asleep in a chair, snoring softly. She grabbed one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around him. She kissed his forehead and left.

Upstairs, Madeline changed into some better clothing. She then went down for breakfast. Everyone (minus Andre or Vince) was already sitting down, chatting and eating. Cecile was practicing her scales, loudly. She never was good at it. Antonio had saved Madeline her usual seat with her brother. She sat down and grabbed a blueberry muffin and a strawberry crepe.

"Good Morning! Sleep well?" Antonio greeted, taking a bite out of a croissant.

"Better than I have been lately," Madeline muttered. She smiled up at Marcus and his friends. "Good Morning boys! What's up?"

Thomas was looking very distressed for some reason. He leaned toward them, like it was an international secret, and said quietly, but very quickly, "Well, and don't tell her I told you, Laure has been having some trouble. That mask is impossible to find. I feel really bad for her, ya know?"

Madeline looked toward Laure, who was nervously nibbling on a piece of toast. Odette didn't look much better. Madeline got up and walked over to her. "Hey Laure!"

Laure looked up, her blonde hair blocking her face. She was a tall, model like girl with long blonde hair and stunning brown eyes. She always walked gracefully and her clothes were always Paris-chic.

Odette was the opposite. She was a small, awkward girl with short (shoulder length) brown hair and green eyes. She was clumsy sometimes and her clothes were simple and casual. She was beautiful, but in her own way. She had rectangle glasses that were metallic green.

"Laure, Odette, don't worry. I ordered a mask from a costume website. It'll be here by tomorrow. Just tell him that Antonio told you to keep it in your dorm as long as possible, so you can't take it out. I'll tell Antonio to verify if Andre asks. So just enjoy the heticness that is final rehearsal."

Madeline went back to her seat and sat down. She told Antonio what was going on and he agreed. Andre entered with Vince following him.

Andre was a tall, elegant man with an eye for detail. He always wore a beret with a matching sport-coat. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. He had short, curly hair that was thinning a little near the back. He carried a notebook with him at all times with hundreds of notes about the show; everything from auditions to technical bugs to costume changing times. He was a very practical man, but was also superstitious, so he paid the ghost with no second thought on the matter.

Vince was a muscular athlete. He always had a box in his arms and was like the backstage manager. He wore all black usually, but sometimes he wore red shirts. He was a skeptical young man (much younger than Andre) but didn't question the legend. He had a soul-patch and a black mop of hair on his head.

"GOOD MORNING CAST AND CREW! Today is the last day of rehearsals! Tomorrow night is opening night!" he got cheers and applause. After the ovation subsided he continued, "But, as much fun as that is, it also means we'll be working all day. The full eleven hours. That's fourteen if you add 3 hours for meals. Today we'll be rehearsing Act 2 specifically, but we'll practice All I Ask Of You Reprise. Also, we'll be working on set moving, final light cues, and bowing times. Finish up your breakfasts and lets go!"

---

"Antonio! Great job! You are really going to bring the house down tomorrow night!" Andre praised! Okay, onto the Phantom's Past scene! Madame Giry, Raoul, places please!"

Antonio grinned and slapped a young man's hand. He had torn kakis and was carrying a burlap sack with holes in it. "Your turn!" The boy ran on stage using the sack as a mask and began playing his part as 'Little Erik'.

"So Madeline…" Antonio leaned up against the wall and flashed that toothy, boyish grin of his. Antonio was tall and muscular, with dark brown curls framing his face. He had chocolate brown eyes and a whitened smile. He thought he was the best singer in the world, but he wasn't. In fact, he was just the best in the cast. If Phantom had tried out, he would have gotten it in three seconds.

"Nice try, Antonio. I'm going to my dressing room. Buh-bye!" she turned on her heel and began to leave.

Antonio kept up with her and blocked her path. "Oh, c'mon. How about you and I practice that last number?" he brought her chin so close they almost kissed.

"Or how about we practice something else?" she kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine. He keeled over in agony and she stomped off.

She went to her dressing room and locked it. She then texted Marcus to text her when she was needed. She then set off down the hallway behind her mirror, carefully placing it back in place and walked down the dark, winding passage. She found Phantom feeding Cesar.

"Good boy, Cesar. Good boy." He muttered to the horse as he fed him another carrot. He tussled the stallion's mane playfully.

"Hey Phantom. Hi, Cesar." Madeline greeted. She petted Cesar's neck affectionately and kissed Phantom on the cheek.

"Good Morning. You ride?" he asked.

"No, not really. I used to, every once and a while, when I was younger, but not anymore. I still love horses though, such beautiful creatures…" her voice trailed off in thought.

Phantom smirked and said, "Get on."

Madeline looked at him like he was joking. "Oh, c'mon. I can't ride a horse. I wouldn't even know how to get on one bareback. I've only ridden saddle-back and that was with a deck you could get on from. I-"

Phantom had completely ignored every word of her defiance and stalling and had gotten on him, running-cowboy style. He had pulled her up in front of him.

"I've got you, don't worry. Now, I'll show you how to ride a horse…" he showed her the basics. "…and to stop, pull back on the reins."

"Like this?" Maddie pulled back. The horse stopped, but Madeline had leaned back into Phantom. He looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but was frightened to. He thought himself a coward.

"Yes, just like that. Whoa… horse, whoa." He had shaken the thoughts out of his head and got back to teaching her how to ride. "And that's about it actually. Here, I'll help you get off…" he jumped off, landing expertly on the stone floor. "I'll catch you."

"Thanks for teaching me. It was fun." She jumped off, into Phantom's arms. He held her there, his eyes locked on hers. He leaned in slowly to kiss her. He brushed his lips against hers when… Madeline's alarm went off.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go," she rushed off without another word. Phantom stood there, a pained look on his face. He sighed, and looked at the horse.

"What are you looking at?" Phantom snapped. He stomped off to his boat and went back to his lair without another word.

---

"You just had to get me at the time I was most unable to leave, didn't you?" Madeline punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! And what are you talking about? I texted you when you told me to!" Marcus defended, angry that she punched him.

"Whatever." Madeline went on stage and began fighting with Carlotta.

---

"Okay, so… time for Down Once More and then we can stop for the day. And places… scene!"

"…God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" Madeline kissed Antonio long and full. At that point, Raoul wasn't the only one watching in torture. Phantom was in his box, watching with gritted teeth and glaring eyes. He knew he would have to do this tomorrow, so he'd better be able to applaud her like a good lover would.

---

Phantom waited for Madeline behind her mirror. He jumped when she opened the looking glass. They went down to his lair and Madeline sat next to him.

She looked away from him and said, "P-Phantom, I don't think you should come tomorrow night…"

"Why not? That's my half of the bargain. Unless you are breaking your promise-" Phantom started.

"No! No, I just don't want to hurt you. I see what this play does to you. I see your eyes burning when I kiss or sing with Antonio or Pierre. I can't do that to you…" Madeline felt the warm arms of her love wrapping around her. She heard that perfect voice whisper in her ear '_I love you._'

"Phantom, I love you more than anyone. And I need you to remember that."


	6. Opening Night

A/N: Okay! Well, I can safely say this is the fastest fanfiction I have ever written. Six chapters in less than twenty days? Now that's fast. Okay, so the moment you've all been waiting for: Opening Night!

BTW, thank you so much SolidSapphire1018! Your many reviews have made me one happy author! And, by the way, to all those reading this story: REVIEW! I don't care if it's just: 'Update plz!' or 'Great story', I just want to know people are reading this.

---

Phantom awoke, Madeline's voice still ringing in his ears. Last night, Madeline had freed him. He was truly loved by another creature. Christine meant almost nothing to him now that Madeline had admitted her true feelings.

Unfortunately, she was right. He did die a little inside whenever she sang or kissed anyone else. He knew he would just have to accept that it was A PLAY and it wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real…

---

That night, the whole cast was stricken with sikadeckia. It normal terms, that means they were all siked and afraid they would mess up. The stagehands were finishing up final touches, the actors were double-checking costumes and entrances, and Andre was schmoozing with the patrons in the lobby.

Madeline was wandering around, looking for Antonio. In her arms was a small white box with black ribbon around it. She was dressed in her ballet-girl outfit, complete with chains clasped around her ankles and wrists.

Finally, she found him. He was outside his dressing room, humming 'And The World Will Know' from Newsies. He grinned when he saw her. She stepped back to survey him. He looked almost perfect. The costume was spot on, right down to the hair.

"Hey Antonio!" she greeted.

"Hey Madeline. What'cha got there?" his gaze shifted from her face to the package she was carrying.

"Just a gift for you," she handed him the box and he untied the ribbon, "Just to complete your costume. And to say 'Break a Leg!'"

Antonio lifted a white mask from the box. It was perfect. He fitted it to his face and smiled. He then combed back his hair with his fingers, drew the cape around him and laughed evilly. Madeline sighed. He looked just like him. Maybe tonight would be possible…

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Antonio said, "Thanks, Madeline. This was really nice of you. I'd like to thank you."

She was about to say how she did it for Laure and Odette and how it was no big deal when she felt a sensation around her mouth. It was warm, damp and familiar. It wasn't until he pulled away that she realized what had happened. The awful truth. The one thing she never wanted to happen: Antonio had kissed her. Not on stage. She had broken her promise. The one thing she held dear, he had ruined it.

She was about to slap him, or say something, but he was gone. She felt a drop of water fall on her shoulder. She looked up, and caught sight of a black cloth being pulled away.

---

Phantom scolded himself. How could he have been so foolish? He had once again opened his heart and his mind to another, and once again was crushed. He gritted his teeth as a second tear escaped. He rushed off to his Box. He tore off his gloves and set them down on the chair next to him.

He looked at the empty stage, and had an epiphany. It wasn't any fault of his. It was her sin that was killing him, not his own. One must pay for their sins. He smirked at the plan forming in his head.

---

The play went smoothly. Or, as smooth as opening night can go. An actor missed their line here, someone forgot a hat there, but all in all, it went pretty well.

Madeline received many bouquets and gifts. A single rose, wrapped in a black ribbon was lying on the desk. Next to it, in familiar handwriting, was a note that read:

Madeline, I enjoyed your performance onstage tonight. Please come see me at once after the play. From, Phantom.

She opened the mirror and made sure it was shut. She ran down the familiar path and found him waiting in the boat. He smirked and rowed back to his lair without a word.

---

Once at the house, he went to his organ, not bothering to help her out of the boat. He began playing a tune, and then wrote it down.

Something wasn't right. Madeline was weary, "P-Phantom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear. Come, sing for me." Phantom beckoned her to him.

She looked at him, confused. "Phantom, you yourself said I shouldn't sing. I need to preserve my voice. For the play. I wouldn't want to overuse my voice before closing night-"

"Oh, but you will sing for me. I no longer care about the play. I only care about you. And your voice. And you still have much to learn." Phantom smiled devilishly.

Madeline was scared now. "P-Phantom. I don't understand. If you truly cared about me, then why do you wish to ruin my voice? I can continue my lessons after the play. What's wrong, love?"

Phantom snapped. He turned to her, his eyes burning. He pushed her to the ground and yelled, "LOVE? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I SAW WHAT YOU DID BACKSTAGE, NO DENYING IT! You are to be my slave tonight. You shall sing for me as much as I want you to. You shall hit any note I tell you to, without question. You will pay for breaking your promise to me!" He turned back to his organ and banged his fist on the keys.

Madeline blinked. Then blinked again. She rose, trembling. She was about to say something, when lightening struck her brain. She smirked knowingly and purred over his shoulder, "My poor, dearest Phantom: I am sorry. But you see, it wasn't my fault. He kissed me, darling. And that wasn't a real kiss. It was a peck. From him: meaningless, in my opinion. But from you, it would mean a great deal. Why don't I show you a real kiss?"

He turned to look at her and she smashed her mouth against his. He was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. After a few seconds, Madeline broke the kiss, panting. Phantom's eyes were wide and he said, "You were right. That was a real kiss."

"Oh, shut up, you fool." She breathed, and kissed him again. This one was slower and more passionate. She tangled one hand in his hair and brought him as close as she could.

Phantom smiled and backed out as far as he could while still keeping his arms locked around her waist. He finally broke it and sang quietly, "Madeline, I love you."

She kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you too."

---

"Madeline? Madeline?" Marcus called. Madeline had just gotten back, and the party was still going on. In her moment alone, she savored the bitter-sweet taste of the Phantom that filled her senses. She smiled dreamily and her eyes glazed over a little. She imagined her back in her trance. The trance that was like heaven.

Marcus stepped into her room and said loudly, "Madeline! There you are! You snuck off before I could say congrats. Anyway, me and the guys are going out for a drink, you comin'?" He had snapped her out of her ecstacy.

She shook her head, he shrugged and left. She began looking at the gifts. Many were just chocolate, but some were amazing. A silk scarf was sent to her by a critic, a suitor sent her a necklace, but none of them interested her much. She picked up the rose and felt the petals with the greatest care. She put it in a small vase that sat on her dressing table. She sighed.

---

Phantom smiled to himself as he played a piece he had just written. It was soft, gentle, and it was written for the lead male and female to sing together.

"I could never find that one special person. The one who would make my soul shine through. And I certainly didn't expect that that person was you. You made me finally realize that I could really feel. And now that I have, I know this, and you, are real. There's no one like you, that I am sure. This is something I've never felt before. So let the music lead us, let the music play. Let you stand beside me day after day. I'll need you every moment. I know you'll need me too. While you're around, I'll never be blue."

Phantom sighed and decided to shift music. He picked up an old, worn book and opened it. He flipped the pages until he found an old brittle piece with marks all over it. He played quietly and muttered, "Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you…"

---

A/N: So, like? Not like? The song Phantom sings that he is writing is mine. Maybe I'll finish it one day and put it on Youtube. And yes, Phantom and Maddie FINALLY kissed. Let it be known that this legendary event happened. Don't forget to review! I'll need you to help me keep it going! Remember, if you comment, you get a shout out!


	7. Phantom is an Understudy?

A/N: Well, here goes the seventh chapter and the second production. Let it be known that I do not own POTO at all, and I am just a Phan that happens to be a writer. Thank you Andrew! We love you!

---

Breakfast was great the next morning, but something was missing. Or someone, more like. Antonio's chair was empty and Madeline stared at it puzzled and worried.

Marcus and the gang rushed into the room and began stuffing their mouths like usual. Madeline looked over and asked worriedly, "Have any of you seen Antonio?"

Marcus shook his head and went back to eating. Madeline grabbed some plain toast, wrapped it in a napkin and raced upstairs.

---

The boys' dorm looked a bit different from the girls. It was messy and plain. A few pin-up girl and magazine clippings adorned the walls, but the décor was plain. Boys didn't care much. She looked toward Antonio's bed and the covers were pulled over a moaning blob.

Madeline was frightened to what she would find. She pulled back the covers to find a pale, groaning mass with red eyes and cold skin. She gasped and helped him sit upright. She checked his temperature. His forehead was burning. He clutched his stomach and forehead in pain. She told him to open his mouth and his throat was bright red. She pulled the covers around him and rushed downstairs.

---

"Attention! Antonio is sick and will not be able to perform tonight. I apologize, but we must find an understudy or the play will not go on tonight," Madeline announced loudly, much to the discontent of Andre.

The crowd began talking and panicking. "How can we do Phantom of the Opera without Phantom?" "Do we even _have_ an understudy?" "I knew this would happen; I knew we shouldn't of said _The Scottish Play_ backstage." "What do we do?" "Can a girl play it?" "No way I'm kissing her." "Why is the Phantom after Antonio?" "The Phantom did it!"

Andre stood and quieted the crowd. He cleared his throat and his voice cracked when he said, "The show must go on. We will find an understudy for Antonio. Please don't panic."

Madeline's hand shot up in excitement. Another bolt had shot her brain. She only prayed it would work. Andre motioned to her desperately. "Well, I think I know someone who could play the Phantom. Give me one hour." Andre nodded and she rushed from the room.

---

She flew down to the Lake House and found Phantom sleeping again. She admired his beauty for a moment and then lightly caressed his cheek. His skin was cold and he instinctively nuzzled her warm hand. She lightly touched her lips to his. He awoke and smiled lightly. She picked up his mask and placed it over his disfigured cheek. She traced it sweetly.

He ran his fingers through his hair and asked simply, "Is this going to become a habit of yours? Waking me up when I'm trying to sleep?"

Madeline laughed silently and shook her head at his joke. Phantom could be such a charmer sometimes. She never saw why he didn't make his existence known to the world. He would be loved, and he could love. Marcus could teach him about the world and about technology. She knew it was his own insecurity that led him to blame his disfigurement for his solitude. She knew he knew he was scared to be made fun of again. If that ringmaster were still alive, she would drive him over a bulldozer. Or shoot him with a machine gun. Or both. And she'd let Phantom scar his face first.

"Phantom, I wanted to ask a favor."

---

Phantom gritted his teeth and braced himself for sunlight as he saw the lit hallway leading to the lobby. Madeline had to bring him through the lobby because otherwise it would 'look strange'. Phantom already felt strange.

Madeline had dressed him in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a black insignia (Madeline had said it was from a videogame called 'Halo 3', but Phantom had no idea how the symbol related to the game he had read about in magazines), and a black hoodie with a zipper. She had grabbed him some sneakers too. He didn't love these clothes, but he knew they were temporary until she could find better ones. She had also messed up his hair. His mask was partially hidden by the hood, but he already had a plan if his secret was revealed.

Madeline kissed him on the cheek as reassurance and opened the large doors. Everyone looked out at the strange man standing in the doorway. Madeline whispered '_Be cool_' in his ear and began to walk to Andre. Phantom followed her with his hood pulled around his face and his back straight. He looked more like a spy or a bodyguard than a friend or a secret lover.

"Madeline, who is this?" Andre looked at Phantom with curiosity.

"This is…" Madeline paused in panicked thought and blurted out, "Adrian. He goes to the same voice tutor. He works here."

Phantom stared blankly at her and she elbowed him. He said, "Yes, I do. Madeline told me you needed help, and I was happy to oblige." If only that were the truth. Phantom and Madeline had spent some time arguing over it, until Madeline had agreed to spend the weekend with him. The play would be over and they could continue with lessons while being together for once with no interruptions.

"Well, great. Now, there are a few things we need to take care of before we start. Can you sing?" Andre asked.

Madeline almost slapped him upside the head for that one. That had to be the dumbest question ever. But instead she looked to him and nodded. He paused a moment to think of the correct starting pitch and sang.

"Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ." Phantom sang. He resisted the urge to smirk when the dancers looked dreamily at him and almost swooned.

Andre looked shocked, but smiled and said, "Well, that answers that. And you know the songs. So… costumes. Right. Madeline, why don't you see if he'll fit in the costume?"

Madeline smiled and led him backstage and when they were alone, squealed with excitement. "Yes! They bought it! Ooh, this is going to be great!" She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her quickly.

"I have a feeling this is going to end either very well or very badly. Right now, I don't care. But… Adrian? Really?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It was the first name that popped into my head. We can't change it now anyway." She looked around and pulled out the pile of clothes Phantom had changed out of. She left him to put them back on. She met him onstage and Andre looked so pleased, she thought he would want to assign him on permanently.

---

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" he ended. Act one was officially over and they had a 15-minute intermission.

Marcus clapped him on the shoulder. "Dude! That was awesome! Were those real tears?" 'Adrian' shrugged and wiped his eyes. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that was so fucking amazing! How did you do that?"

Madeline ran up to him and embraced him around the neck. She buried her face in his chest and whispered almost noiselessly, "I love you, Phantom."

She was trying to make him feel better. She knew hearing and seeing it over and over was torture, but actually doing it was almost worse than death. He smiled into her shoulder and felt her familiar warmth surge through his body. He whispered back, "I'm fine. Don't worry. You are Madeline for now, let me enjoy that." He discreetly kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

---

"God give me courage to show you: You are not alone!" Madeline kissed Phantom lovingly. She felt him brush his tongue against her lips and she pulled away slowly. She saw him look down sadly, but his eyes showed he was very pleased. He gave Madeline to Raoul and hurried to hide in the 'pipe'. The audience cheered and applauded.

Phantom exhaled in relief. Madeline threw her arms around him in pride. "I'm proud. That was hard for you, and you were brave. I love that about you."

Phantom picked her up by her waist and gave her an Eskimo kiss. He spun her and whispered, "Well, now I think this play will be bearable. Anytime I see it, I'll just remember tonight."

Pierre howled like a cartoon wolf and called, "Why don't you just kiss her, Adrian?" A few of the guys catcalled and yelled encouragement. Phantom saw the opportunity and kissed her long and hard. He dipped her to show off and pulled away, panting. Madeline's mouth opened a little to say something, and then she shut it. She bit her bottom lip and her looked away. Phantom held her close as he brought her back up to stand.

"Hey Mr. Phantom! Adrian! Why don't you come out and party with us tonight? We're going to closing night at the Rouge Lion." Marcus invited as he slid on his jacket getting ready to leave. Madeline stifled a laugh as she imagined Phantom clubbing with them.

"No thanks. I've never really liked going to clubs." Phantom began to walk out toward the dressing rooms. The boys shrugged and went out with everyone else in tow.

Soon, the two lovers were alone. Madeline nuzzled his chest and he kissed her on the head. He whispered, "I may not like clubs, but we are going out tonight."

Madeline looked at him confused. He grabbed her hand and led her down to the stables where Cesar was waiting. He climbed on and brought Madeline up in front of him. He whistled sharply, and Cesar set off. Madeline smiled, leaning on her masked lover. She breathed in his scent and watched the sun go down.

A/N: And I leave you with that good ending! Don't worry; the next chapter is going to happen soon. I just need a little encouragement. Don't expect quick updates though, as school is starting soon and I'm always swamped with homework. But do not worry! I will probably write random one-shots throughout the year and maybe get some inspiration from my extremely random lifestyle. So, REVIEW NOW!


	8. The Halloween Ball

A/N: Well, here we go. And to my awesome reviewers SolidSapphire, Chrisdancr, and stupidamericanidioms; you rock! ;) And now, the eighth chapter! BTW, Italics are memories and bold are thoughts.

---

About a month had passed since Phantom and Maddie's first _date_. It was a few days before Halloween and Adrian had been forgotten (or at least put to the back of everyone's minds). Madeline sat with her iPod blocking the outside world from her mind. She was almost asleep when _1,2,3,4_ by the Plain White T's came on. Phantom raced across her mind and she smiled.

---

"_Madeline, what is that?" Phantom asked, gesturing to the small red rectangle sitting on her lap._

_She smiled and handed the object to him. "It's an iPod, silly. I thought you said you knew what they were! Here," she said, turning it on and putting one ear bud in his ear. She put the other one in hers and she pressed _SHUFFLE_. The familiar tune of the Plain White T's came on. Phantom seemed to like it. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, leaning up against the wall. She snuggled into him and savored the moment._

---

She now associated him with that song. She sang the lyrics under her breath as she got up and began wandering. She had no idea where she would end up, and she didn't really care. A stray thought crossed her mind: **Where is Antonio? I haven't seen him today.**

Madeline decided to go look for him. She almost gave up when he popped his head out of his dressing room. He smiled like an anime character. He began saying something, but Madeline put a finger to his lips and went to turn off her iPod. She then looked up to him.

"Hiya, Antonio! Nice to see you! What's up?" she returned the anime smile.

"Not much. Have you decided on a costume for the Halloween party?" he leaned up against the wall with one eye closed.

"Yup. But, I'm not telling. You'll have to find me at the party! See you!" she skipped off to her dressing room.

---

"_Hey Phantom, what are you going as for the party? I want to be able to find you." Madeline wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder._

_He smirked and just continued playing the organ. She frowned and nuzzled against him. He just kept ignoring her but his shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter. She didn't seem to notice. She frowned deeper and grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. _

_That got him. "I love it when you want my attention!" he laughed._

"_That's not fair. I just asked you a question. What are you going as for the party?" she gave him the eyes._

_He laughed and said, "Wasn't it you who said 'if you don't know the answer, don't comment'?"_

_Madeline blushed and looked down. She said quietly, "I didn't know you were listening." She realized what he just said, "What do you mean you don't know? AND STOP LISTENING TO MY CONVERSATIONS!"_

_He simply smiled at her outburst. "You're cute when you're angry." She laughed at his random comment. She face-palmed herself. He then added, "And to answer your question, I haven't decided yet. I still have a week."_

_She sat down next to him on the piano bench and pushed him playfully. "I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder._

---

She raced down the familiar hallway into the stables. A little farther was the boat that could take her to her favorite place in the Opera House: Phantom's House. Surprisingly, Phantom and Cesar were both gone. He had obviously known she would come down here, because he had left a note attached to the gondola stick.

Dear Madeline,

I apologize for not being home, but I needed a few things from town. I'll see you tonight at seven, as usual. I love you.

Phantom

Well, that wasn't going to help Madeline at all. **Wait! He might be picking up things for his costume! And more ink and music books. He did say he was going to get some new ones.** She shrugged and decided to just take the gondola herself. She did her best getting there, and, once she established he wasn't actually home, started looking around.

She wandered to his desk and read through a few music sheets. They were good lyrics, she had to admit. He was very talented. **Or…what's the word? Virtuoso! That's it!** She then found a drawing he had been working on. It was of her as an angel. How did he…?

The drawing was amazing. It had such detail, such compassion. **If this is what he doodles, what does he do when he's concentrating?** She smiled and went to look through his other work. He usually occupied her time, so she had never seen a lot of this stuff. She marveled at the lyrics and revered the amazing sketches.

She heard the gate go up. She quickly straightened the sketches like they were before. **It's not seven… Oh shit. I'm not supposed to be here! What do I do? Maybe I can hide, then sneak out when he's distracted.** She quickly hid behind the organ and stayed completely still.

Phantom fell back onto his bed, smiling. He rested his head on his hands. He yawned, rolled over and almost asleep when… he heard a sneeze. He eyes shot open. "I knew I hadn't taken the pipe out this morning! Show yourself!" His hawk-like eyes scanned the room, but he saw nothing. He grabbed a Punjab Lasso and had it ready. He scanned the room over and over and could find nothing. He turned and began looking in another room.

Madeline quickly went to one of the many pipes and raced up it. She found herself outside the opera house. She walked back in as if nothing happened.

---

The big night had arrived, and Madeline, Laure and Odette were in Madeline's dressing room finishing their costumes. Laure had dressed up as a witch, Odette was a cat. Madeline had decided to be the Opera Ghost. Her costume consisted of a black dress, a black cape with a hood, and, of course, and the white half-mask. She tilted the hood over her eyes, and slid on black gloves.

At that moment, Marcus popped his head in the door. "Are you guys ready yet?"

"Yes, Count Marcus. Where are Franken-Thomas and Were-Jacques?" Laure giggled.

Marcus stepped inside and flashed his pointy teeth. He curled his cape around his shoulders and said seductively, "Vhy talk about zhem vhen ve cood talk about you? I have come to suck your blood!" He grabbed Laure around the waist and pretended to bite her.

"Quit it, Marcus! Lets go." She pulled him toward the door and Odette followed. Madeline tuned to look at herself in the mirror one last time and blew a kiss at it, in case he was there. She pulled her cape around her and walked out the door.

---

Madeline couldn't understand it. **Where is he?** She had assumed he had come as either himself or the Red Death. She couldn't find either. She was about to give up when she saw a white half-mask in a dark corner near the staircase. She smiled slyly and walked toward him.

"Why hello there. Have we met before?" she purred. The figure smiled. She pushed up against his shoulders. He kissed her sweetly and she nuzzled his shoulder. The scent of peppermint filled her scent. **Mmm, peppermint… WAIT A SECOND!**

She pushed him off and tore off his mask. It was some stagehand. She slapped him and huffed off. **I really hope he didn't see that. How could I have been so stupid? Grr… Where is he?** Madeline sat back in one of the chairs on the sides. She laid her head in her hands she tore off her mask and laid it on the chair beside her.

She felt a pair of arms curl around her waist and a voice say, "What's the matter, mademoiselle?"

She simply slouched and muttered, "I can't find my date. I have no idea what he is or if he even came. I should just leave…"

"I wouldn't. I believe the Phantom will show up soon." The arms pulled Madeline into an embrace.

"Yeah… Hey wait. I didn't say my date was the Phantom-" she cut herself off and turn to see an angel. A figure dressed in white with a white hood was smirking at her. He sat next to her and she nuzzled into him.

"I thought I said to be something scary. An Angel?" she scolded playfully.

"This is scary. I hate white, light, and crowds. Look around." He motioned with his hands. She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. "And what about you? Am I scary?"

"Not to me. But Marcus and Andre are scared of you."

---

A/N: Oooh! Madeline kissed another guy! Will Phantom find out? And what will happen next? The next two chapters are holiday chapters! These probably aren't going to be as quick because school starts on September 2nd. And I've written 8 chapters of this story, one poem, and updated my Batman story. That's amazing for me! It usually takes me forever to write anything. So R&R NOW!


	9. No More Talk of Darkness

A/N: Just because I am in school doesn't mean I can't write at all! Here's the ninth chappie! Hope you like! Sorry if the beginning's a bit awkward, but my mind was screaming at me to write it, and I can't ignore it. I actually have an ending for the story planned, so to all my readers who know I never finish anything completely, do not fear! (The ending is pretty awesome)

It was December 20th. The cast and crew were hanging out on stage, laughing and chatting. Soon, a familiar sound reached their ears. The sound of an electric guitar. And a bass. And drums. They looked up and saw Marcus grinning with a potable stereo in he arms.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Cecile asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep. Rock and Roll. I figured we could use a break from show tunes for once. Especially because we're playing some of this music at the ball tomorrow. We should celebrate! Tomorrow night is the Christmas Masquerade, and then we all go our separate ways for the break. Lets have fun tonight!"

The group went wild. They danced, sung and partied their hearts out. That is, until Andre came in with a large bag. They paused until Jacques yelled out, "SANTA!"

The group laughed. Andre said, "Actually, I believe these are from the Opera Ghost." The crowd quieted. He called their names, and they all got similarly wrapped small gifts. They opened them to find small figurines.

"They're us!" someone yelled. In fact, each of the small figurines were models of the person. Madeline inspected hers with gentle hands. It was of her in the beautiful dress she had wore when she had first gone to see him. The detail was amazing. Each strand of hair seemed to be there. She sighed and silently thanked him. She placed it back in the box carefully. A rose and letter dropped by her feet. She looked up and saw no one. She pocketed the letter without reading it. She put the rose in her hair carefully.

Marcus was digging in the bag deeper and pulled out a large package. "What's this?" On the package it said in large gold letters 'DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT'. Marcus quickly opened it and read one of the pages. "Andre! Andre, can we do this play? Please?" the rest of the cast and crew pleaded with him. He shook his head and took the package and stuffed in under his arm.

"Isn't it time you got to bed?" he said angrily. He stormed off to his office. He slammed the door hard. Vince's eyebrows shot up in the 'you-better-do-what-he-says' way and jogged off after him.

---

The cast and crew reluctantly went off to bed. Madeline, however, went to her dressing room. If anyone asked, she would say she had left something in there. She was about to go see Phantom when the paper in her pocket rustled. She opened it and read:

_Do not go down to my lair tonight. I will be waiting for you in your Dressing Room. I have something to give you. Oh, and your real Christmas present will be given to you after the break. That is when everyone is exchanging gifts, correct? By the way, I like the way you dance. It's different._

She blushed when she read that last part. She didn't like anyone commenting on her dancing. Especially when smart-alecky guys asked her to do it when she was in school. No wonder it didn't have his normal seal, he had written it while he was in the rafters.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by strong arms wrapping around her waist. She leaned back into the familiar form. She breathed in his scent (it had become necessary since the accident) and turned in his arms, embracing him. Phantom kissed her head lightly and pulled her close. She looked up to him and she kissed him sweetly.

"Evening, love." He gave her a quick hug, and then sat across from her on the desk. She sat on the couch. She hugged her knees.

"So, what is it that you wanted to give me?" she asked, spying the square bulge in his pocket.

He pulled it out and tossed it in the air a few times. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She pouted. He simply shook his head. "Just forget it for now. You'll find out soon. How was the party?"

"Like you don't already know." She frowned at a thought and pressed her mouth against her knee.

Phantom looked at her, confused. He hated not understanding situations. Actually, he hated not being able to read minds. Especially when it involved someone he cared about. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked up sadly. "I just realized I have to go to America for two weeks to go see my family and friends. That means I won't be with you for Christmas. And you'll be alone."

He frowned. She was right. He hated to see her upset. "I'll be fine. You need to see your family. They miss you."

A tear formed in one of her eyes. "But you'll miss me if I leave. And no one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

He tilted her head up and wiped the tear away. "I'll be fine. I've spent many Christmases alone here. It gives me a chance to practice and write a few new songs. I don't mind being alone. I'm used to it."

Another tear escaped. "You shouldn't be." The tears began to stream down her cheeks silently. "The darkness of winter won't go away without you next to me."

He sang to her o make her feel better. He held her face in his hands, looking straight at her. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"

She was shocked, but she did feel better. She couldn't resist singing back. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime… Say you need me with you, now and always… Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you…"

He held her close and sang softly, "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you, your fears are far behind you…"

She pulled away, but kept her arms around his neck and locked her eyes with his. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night… And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me…" She pulled him close.

He smiled and pulled her to her feet. He held her hand and sang louder. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Let me lead you from your solitude... Say you need me with you here, beside you… Anywhere you go, let me go too - Madeline, that's all I ask of you…"

They both joined in harmony, and Madeline's sadness was gone. She pressed her forehead against his. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you… Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"

She turned and nuzzled into him. He held her from the back and placed his head on her shoulder, just as she had done to him as he was playing the piano. She sang, "Say you love me…"

He pulled her hand into his and sang in her ear. "You know I do…"

They looked each other in the eye and sang softly again. "Love me - that's all I ask of you…" He kissed her. It was soft at first, and then became more passionate. His mouth moved against hers, like two parts of a chorus, in harmony. His tongue slipped into her mouth and their tongues danced. She relished the taste of him. She felt herself faltering and fainting. He slowly pulled off and kept the intimate eye contact. They sang again, even softer than last time, "Anywhere you go let me go too… Love me - that's all I ask of you…"

Phantom's hand went from her waist to his pocket where the package was. He pulled out a chain and secured it around her neck. She looked in the mirror and saw that hanging on this chain was a small ring. It looked like a normal ring, no jewels or anything. He reached toward it and wrapped his hand around it. When he pulled his hand away, the ring had a large, blood red ruby on it.

"Marry me, Madeline. You don't have to say yes now, but don't tell anyone yet. Merry Christmas." He kissed her cheek and flew off to his lair, closing the mirror behind him.

Madeline's heart pounded in her chest. It took her a moment to realize he was gone. She fell back on the couch. She didn't move for a minute. She couldn't get over the shock of those words. _Marry me, Madeline._ She had thought she would never get married. She finally mustered the strength to move her hand. She picked up the ring to admire it.

The ring was beautiful. It was perfectly clear, the cut was impeccable, and the color was stunning. It was the perfect wedding ring. She saw on the inside it said in very small letters:

Say You'll Share With Me One Love, One Lifetime…

She let her head land on the pillow. She would never take this necklace off. Never. At least, not until the wedding. She laid her hand on it and her eyelids fluttered shut.

She whispered, even though no one could hear her, "Yes."

---

A/N: GASP! Phantom proposed to Madeline! How will this affect the storyline? And will Phantom learn that Madeline kissed another guy? Remember, I'm still in school, so I may not get to the next chapter in a while. But I will try! I promise! Let the Phantom hang me if I don't at least start the next chapter by next week. (of course, he should wait for me to finish the story first)

Anywho, I already have my next project laid out for me. Actually, I have three projects on my plate after this ends, so you'll see lots of FF this year!


	10. Announcing: CONFLICT

A/N: Okay, sorry about the wait! At first, this was a fail, but then it became awesome (as usual). Phantom was about to give my a taste of his lasso, but I promised he could be in a fight scene in this chappie (and I would try and write another story after this one). Love you Erik!

Erik: Post it now, or I won't play my organ for you.

Me: Okay, okay! I'm posting it now. And, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux and Susan Kay and The Very Useful Group and whoever I'm forgetting own POTO. But it will be mine one day. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erik: I thought evil laughter was what I do.

Me: Sorry…

---

Andre and Vince were both smartly dressed in festive tuxedos and had beautiful girls on their arms. After being interviewed for a few magazines and gossip shows, they walked in together. They greeted a few of the cast that were outside chatting.

"Dear Andre, what a splendid party!" Vince mused; looking around at the decorations Andre had the crew put up. The huge Christmas tree was astonishing.

"The prologue to a bright new year!" Andre agreed, grinning at the fortunate circumstances.

"Quite a night! I'm impressed!" Vince praised in the 'it's-not-half-bad' sort of way.

"Well, one does one's best . . ." Andre shrugged. He grinned for another picture and then turned back to Andre.

"Here's to us!" They clinked glasses of champagne. They gulped together and laughed,

"A toast just for the city, what a pity that the 'Phantom' can't be here!" They chorused. They laughed and headed inside.

---

The night was wild. The music was fantastic, the dancing was fun, the guests were well served, and the spirits were high. Christmas spirit was over flowing the ballroom. The bright lights, the beautiful gowns, the mysterious masks, and the intricate decorations created a sophisticated undertone among the youthful scenery.

Marcus was the MC for the evening. He, Jacques, Thomas and a few other members of the crew played the songs on instruments and a few girls sang. Odette was a hit when she sang 'Unfaithful'. Antonio (ha, you thought he disappeared, didn't you?) was standing on the sidelines, chatting idly with a few partygoers and some drunken girls.

"And now, the performance of tonight's gala. You asked for it, now we live to serve, our Masquerade!" Marcus announced as the lights shown on the staircase. The whole cast was dressed in formal, elegant tuxedos and gowns. They began singing and dancing.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade… Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade… Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!" they sang. The women then sang, " Flash of mauve… Splash of puce… Fool and king… Ghoul and goose… Green and black… Queen and priest… Trace of rouge… Face of beast… Faces… Take your turn; take a ride on the merry-go-round… in an inhuman race… Eye of gold… Thigh of blue… True is false… Who is who…? Curl of lip… Swirl of gown… Ace of hearts… Face of clown… Faces… Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light… in the sound…" Marcus and Jacques chorused, "But who can name the face…?" Everyone joined once again, singing, "Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds… Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads… Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies… Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes… Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!"

A few leads came in front and they sang, "What a night!" "What a crowd!" "Makes you glad!" "Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème!" "Watching us watching them!" "And all our fears are in the past!" "Six months..." "Of relief!" "Of delight!" "Of Elysian peace!" "And we can breathe at last!" "No more notes!" "No more ghost!" "Here's a health!" "Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!" "To the new chandelier!" "And may its splendor never fade!" "Six months!" "What a joy!" "What a change!" "What a blessed release!" "And what a masquerade!"

---

Backstage, Madeline was parting from her new fiancé. She twirled the ring between her fingers, twisting the chain, and letting it swirl. Phantom touched her fore head to his, and gave her a sweet kiss. She embraced him. He took her hand and led her to the ballroom door. She whispered, "Think of it! A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!" She sighed dreamily.

Phantom frowned and said, concerned, "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me…" He grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her, put she put a finger to his lips.

She had a worried look on her face and begged, "Please don't, they'll see!"

He brushed a hair back from her face and brought her hand into his. "Then, let them see! It's an engagement, not a crime! Madeline, What are you afraid of?"

She smiled weakly and said, "Let's not argue…"

He agreed, "Let's not argue…"

"Please pretend…you will…" "I can only hope I'll…" they said together. They then chorused "…understand in time…" he kissed her hand and he went up to one of the balconies to watch.

He knew he could never join her at these balls. He would never accompany her to a gala or her premieres. Hell, he would never be able to go to his own premieres. He watched her greet Andre and Vince, and then go off dancing with some of her friends and admirers. He smiled when he overheard some old gossipers talking about the ring. She had told them she was engaged. When asked to whom, she said it was a man named Erik and they've never met him. He liked that she told people without telling anyone. **How did she know my name was Erik? I don't recall telling her, and I don't think she's ever called me that before. I should tell her that she can call me Erik…**

He smiled as he saw her fiddling with the ring again. She was thinking about him again. He fixed his mask and ran his fingers through his hair. This would be a long night.

---

Madeline was having fun, but she couldn't get people to stop asking about the ring. She played with it, thinking the same words over and over: _You are getting married to the most wonderful man in the world._ And she remembered what Phantom had said, _This ball will only happen once. Have fun, and try not to think of me too much._

The chorus broke into a great crescendo, "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - There's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads… Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds… Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you…"

They broke off as a figure stood in the doorway. Madeline tried to hide her expression (a mixture of happiness, concern, relief and astonishment) and tried to look as astonished as everyone else. He was dressed in all red, with a cape and sword. The figure began to sing.

"Why so silent, good Messieurs?" he began to descend the stairs slowly. "Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs?" He pulled out the manuscript for _Don Juan Triumphant_. "I have written you an opera! Here, I bring the finished score - Don Juan Triumphant!" He then turned to the crowd, "Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts…" He turned to Cecile and Antonio, "Cecile must be taught to act - not her normal trick of strutting round the stage! Our Don Juan must gain some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Antonio's age!" Antonio looked self-consciously at his stick like figure. The Phantom was more muscular than he was, and it showed. The figure, content that Antonio was now unhappy with his body, he turned to Andre and Vince, "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! Not the arts…" He then turned to Madeline and his voice softened, "As for our star, Miss Madeline...

"No doubt she'll do her best - It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If you will let her return to me, her teacher... Her teacher..." He went to her and looked down at the ring. He raised his hand to her cheek and kissed her softly. She was shaken. **Phantom always gets what he wants…**

He turned and attempted to leave when he saw Jacques and Thomas blocked the two entrances. He went to leave through the hole in the ground when he saw it was also blocked. It was Marcus, "Don't even think about it."

Phantom looked at him, confused and stunned. Marcus shook his head at his sister's fiancé, "You must stay. You are the owner, correct? What I mean is, this is your opera house? Owners are supposed to at least attend these parties, right? Well, then it would be inappropriate for you to leave!" Phantom kept his shocked expression at Marcus's words. **I don't think I've ever heard him speak that way.**

The crowd around them muttered, then a few people laughed. They all went back to the party. Marcus threw his arm around Phantom's shoulders and muttered through a fake smile, "And I think I should get to know you before you marry my sister." He left Phantom's side and went back to the turntables.

Madeline came up and gave him a strange look. "Are you okay?" Phantom nodded, his mouth open slightly. He shook it off and regained his serious expression. She continued, "Yeah… My brother does that whenever I start dating someone. Sorry about that. He might not have done it if I had told him before the proposal. Or at least before now."

Phantom held her by the waist and whispered, "Are you sure he's scared of me?"

---

A few minutes later, Marcus declared, "Before we go on to Antonio, I have a few announcements to make. First, Andre and Vince have decided to comply with the cast and crew. That means we are doing _Don Juan Triumphant_ as our next opera!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. "And, I hope they don't mind me telling everyone," Madeline nodded. Marcus smiled and continued, "Madeline, my sister is getting married. Good luck to you two."

Madeline blushed at the applause and Phantom hugged her around the waist. She nuzzled into him. He kissed her on the cheek, smiling only at her.

"Okay, now… Where's Antonio?" Marcus looked around and Antonio was missing. Jacques ran up on stage, out of breath and whispered something hysterically into his ear. Marcus's eyebrows shot up.

Phantom quickly grabbed Madeline's hand and led her to the hallway. "I must depart. I fear someone is trying to break into my home. Goodbye, Madeline." He kissed her hand and turned to run, but Madeline grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you," she decreed, pulling him along. He opened his mouth to say something; put fighting with her wouldn't help anyone.

---

He pulled her into a side passage and they ran along the dark hallway. Soon, they found themselves in the middle of the passageway behind the mirror. They heard voices and something smashing against the dressing room door.

She pulled herself close to him, frightened. He sang in her ear, "You're here with me. Listen to me closely. Close your eyes and press your self against me. Let the darkness lead you and that will be a start. Listen to the music of my heart." He shrugged at how cliché that sounded, but she seemed to like it. She nuzzled closer into him. **I should right that down…**

Suddenly, the mirror was thrown aside, and the dark passage was filled with light. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The rat king has taken the princess. Let's see what we can do about that!" Antonio appeared in the front of the group. He reached for her, missing by inches.

Phantom blocked his path shielding Madeline with his arm. He leaned forward, getting ready to attack. "Leave her alone! You're jealousy and arrogance is why she hates you!" Phantom roared. His love would not be taken again.

"Oh, so the bat in the belfry has a backbone? Let's see how invincible you are!" He swung the barrel of a prop gun at the Opera Ghost. Phantom dodged each one, pushing Madeline out of range. The prop gun couldn't shoot, but it was made of metal and it was heavy. It was like a metal baseball bat or a lead pipe.

Antonio faked, and then hit Phantom to the ground. It was a hit to the temple. Fortunately, the fake had used some of the energy, so it was like getting hit with a fist.

Phantom hit the ground and the wall behind him. The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled for breath and to keep consciousness. Antonio advanced on Madeline, grabbing for her. She dodged, dropping to Phantom's side. Antonio growled and pulled on her collar, bringing her toward him. He threw his gun at a man who caught it.

"Don't I get a kiss for saving you?" Antonio sneered. His lips smashed against hers. She struggled, but he had her against the wall, his weight on her. His feet stood on the edge of her sandals so she could move them. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she decided to become lifeless. The struggle was what was turning him on. She relaxed and fell limp against the wall, accepting anything he did without struggle. He soon, as she predicted, became bored with her and broke the kiss. He grabbed the necklace and pulled it off, stuffing the engagement ring into his pocket.

He made a motion for them to go ahead when Madeline said without thinking, "There's traps ahead!" She held back tears and went to Phantom's body again. His eyes were half-open, his breath ragged.

Antonio glared at her, but then smirked and shouted, "Well, I guess the nest will have to wait, because the rat took the bait." He laughed manically and turned. The group left, not bothering to close the mirror.

The tears began to fall. She cried into his chest. Phantom gathered the strength to place his hand gently on her back. She looked into his eyes and placed a shaking hand on his cheek.

"Madeline, I love you." He whispered. His eyes closed and his head rolled to the side, lifeless.

She whispered at first, getting louder with every word, "No. No, please. You-You can't leave me. Don't leave me! Please!" she sobbed into his shirt and sang in-between sobs: "Floating, Falling, Sweet intoxication. Touched Me, Trust Me I've savored each sensation. You've made my dream begin, my darker side's give in to the power of the music that you write. Please write again the music of the night…"

She stroked his hair back from his face, being sure not to touch his injuries. She lightly ran her fingers over his features, caressing his cheek lightly. Her shaky hands made their way to his neck, and then his shirt. The wet fabric clung to his chest, the muscles outlined. She traced them lovingly. She picked up his cold hand and brought it to her cheek.

**I love you, Phantom… Wait a minute…** She quickly put her ear to his chest. She heard his heartbeat. She sighed in relief and looked up, "Whoever is watching me right now: THANK YOU!"

---

"Madeline? MADELINE?" Marcus called, running through the opera house. He heard her echo and went to her dressing room. He found her embracing someone who was lying on the floor. A closer look revealed it was Phantom. "Oh my god! Madeline, we have to get him out of here! Now!" Without thinking, he lifted Phantom and supported his weight as they tried to leave the dark hallway. Madeline started to follow, but froze. The crimson that now colored his jacket was different than it was an hour ago. And it was dripping onto Marcus's arm.

---

A/N: So… what do you think? There's a twist for you! Anyone getting where I'm going with this? No? Well, if you are, don't ruin it for everyone else! But REVIEW NOW!

Oh, and I made a deal with one of my friends who also has an account, so please visit Cailie di Mekio! Maddie (if anyone knows her from my other stories) is in her Percy Jackson fic! So read that one too, sil vou ples! And (obviously) I can't spell in French.

Your obedient servant,

L C


	11. Not A Vacation Without You

A/N: Well, POTO doesn't belong to me, so whatever. Are disclaimers really necessary on a FANFICTION website?

---

Erik's eyes opened to discover a dark room. It wasn't his, one candle was kept lit and he saw the room was a lot smaller than his bedroom. He turned his head, and searing pain shot through his body. He hissed and growled at the pain. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head slowly to look around. The candlelight revealed a cupboard, a fireplace, a trunk and a mirror. He had been here before. It was in the small hospital they had in the upstairs dormitories.

He turned his head to find a person sleeping in a chair. The shadows from their hair hid their face. Phantom coughed and the sleeping person awoke. It was Joanna Giry, the ballet instructor. She smiled at him through tired eyes and said, "Evening, Erik."

Phantom's eyes furrowed. **How does SHE know my name?** The pain surged through his head again. He jerked back into the position he woke up in. He winced at the cloth she used to wipe away some sweat on his forehead. He heard her walk to the cupboard. He sat up straight again, curious to what she was doing. She walked back toward him and gave him some medicine (the bottle said Advil) and some water.

"You might wonder what happened and how I know your name. First, my family often speaks of you and my grandmother, Madame Giry. My mother was the young Meg Giry you remember. Yes, I know you are the same Phantom. But, it is a secret, no? And second, Antonio, the jealous fool, hit you in the head with a metal gun! The coward…" She muttered to herself as she returned the bottle and glass to the cupboard. "You know my daughter, Laure Giry?"

Phantom nodded, not really paying attention. **So, that really did happen. Damn, I thought it was simply a nightmare. ****C'est la vie****, I suppose. And Erik… She called me Erik! Madeline! What happened to her? And why the hell am I wearing different clothing?** He glanced down at the cotton t-shirt. He shook his head.

"Ah, you are wondering about your change of clothes. Well, and I'm sorry if this frightens you, your costume was soaked with blood. Thankfully, the costume was red, so no damage. But, Marcus changed your clothes, and that's all he had to spare. I almost forgot… Can you still speak?" Her mood swings told Phantom she was definitely getting older. She looked about 70 as it was.

"I-I think so. What happened to Madeline?" Phantom was surprised at his voice. It was a bit rough, not his usual melodic spell he used to charm girls. He tried to clear his throat, but it stung.

"Take it easy, Monsieur. You won't be singing for a while. And Mademoiselle Madeline is fine. She is coming to see you tomorrow morning before she leaves for her vacation. Now, back to sleep!" She pulled the blankets around him and left. Phantom blew out the candle and slept, his dreams full of music.

---

Phantom's eyes stayed shut as he was awakened by a kiss. He caressed her cheek and opened his eyes. Her face looked tired, but beautiful. "Good morning, Angel." He nodded, but kept his mouth shut. She fell in love with his voice, no sense in destroying it now. "C'mon Erik, Madame Giry told me you could talk. What, am I not special enough to you? Am I no longer worthy?" she turned from him and said, obviously upset, "And after I saved your life, you don't want to speak to me. How terrible can you get?"

Phantom panicked. He had upset her by not saying anything? "No! I didn't mean it! It's just-" He caught himself, and glared at her. "You tricked me, you manipulating girl."

She turned back to him, smiling devilishly, "Gotcha! And you overused your voice yesterday with all the shouting, that's why your voice is so scratchy. You apparently were screaming in your sleep." She suddenly kissed him deeply, her hands intertwined with his. "I have to leave Erik. I'll be back on the sixth, I promise. I love you dearly."

Phantom's eyes were sad, but he nodded and whispered, "I love you too. I'll miss you." She embraced him sweetly and kissed his cheek. When she did, he realized his mask was gone. She left reluctantly and he laid his head back in a mixture of sadness, disappointment, happiness and ecstasy.

---

Madeline stared out the window of the mansion, seemingly into space. Marcus knew her thoughts were far away. She needed this vacation, needed to be away from _him_. It was more for Marcus's peace of mind. If they hadn't come, she would spend her time with _him_. And who knows what they do at night? A chill ran up Marcus's spine.

---

Marcus stood there, staring at her. She ignored him and her mind began to wander. **Hmm… I wonder what Kevin's doing right now. Sounds like he's playing the piano. Piano…STOP. You are not going to think about him. Nope. No way. What is Kevin playing? Yeah, focus on that. Oh God. Is that…? No! Past the Point of No Return?** She sighed, giving up on her plan to not think about him. She saw the impossibility of it.

She felt cold arms around embracing her. She had hope and turned, only to see it was Bruce, her old friend. Actually, he used to be a lot like the Phantom. He was cold, distant, always off in his own world. Ever since she had dated him, he was a lot more fun to be around. The intimacy between them was sweet, but not passionate. She felt her ears grow warm as he kissed her cheek. They began talking and she had a little more fun, but her masked lover haunted the back for her mind.

---

Phantom leaned back in a chair, his feet on the railing. He relaxed, grinning at his third favor sound in the world: Silence. He liked music and applause more, but both had their down sides. At least silence could only be ruined by someone breaking it.

"Phan-om, my owd friend! Izzit smart for ya te be usin' da opera houwse durin' da day?" a voice called.

Phantom smiled smugly and said, "Do not worry, Philippe! No one is in this theatre except you and I! I saw the managers leave, and they can't leave until everyone is gone." He pulled himself up so he sat on the railing, looking down at the man.

Philippe was a superstitious handyman the city hired to fix up the opera house. He was about 30, and had an eight-year-old son named Acelin. His wife had died a few years back, but he was well off. He had messy, brown hair that stuck out in all directions and green eyes. He always wore the same paint-stained t-shirt and jeans whenever he came to work. He carried a big toolbox with him to fix up whatever it was that needed it.

Phantom had met him one afternoon when Phantom's boat broke. He needed tools to fix it, but the storage closets were locked tight. They had gotten combination locks, so Phantom couldn't get in. He had attempted to take some tools from Phillip, but he was caught. Philippe helped fix his boat and from that point on were allies.

"What 'appened to ya 'ead, boy? You git in a tumble? Git down 'ere and tell me wha 'appened!" He commanded.

Phantom rolled his eyes and made his way down. Philippe may not have had the best diction, but he was wise. He knew many things about any subject, mostly from overhearing conversations when the clients were too oblivious to notice. If the mayor had an affair, Philippe would know. **Philippe is smart, but how the hell does he know about my injury? Why is it that everyone knows things about me? **

"I'm fine, Philippe. Antonio, the arrogant little bastard I told you about, got a little jealous of my relationship with Madeline. He hit me once, but he swung like an assassin." Phantom's fingers went to his temples. "I still have a headache from that unfortunate encounter."

Philippe smiled and began inspecting the stage. He found a board that was loose and began to fix it. "That 'minds me of a few good tumbles I gots meself in when I was a youngin. How's yur gurl, that Miss Madeline?"

Phantom smiled at the thought of her. "Last time I saw her, she was apologizing for not being able to stay for the holidays. I'm sure after the wedding that'll change-" Phantom abruptly stopped his sentence and looked at the floor shamefully. "Philippe, I just thought of something. Before I got hurt, Madeline was wearing the ring I gave her on a necklace. But when she came to see me, she didn't have it. What does that insinuate?"

Philippe shrugged. "I dunno, kid. Maybe she pack'd away in 'er suitcase. O' maybe she don wanna be wid you no moe." He turned to see Phantom's upset expression. "Wait just a gosh darn second! Maybe dat Antonyo feller took it! Din dat 'appen b'fore?"

Phantom recoiled at the memory. He still felt a little bad about his actions toward Christine. He nodded at the possibility. "You're probably right, Philippe. Madeline's not the type of person who would stop loving someone without at least telling them. But how in God's name am I going to get that ring back if he does have it?"

"Aw, cheer up. U'll git it back, promise. My great-granddaddy always told me, 'If da time is right and yur heart's a-light, things'll work out fine.'"

His attention was diverted to a small blur of energy that came blasting through the door. "Well, if it ain't lit'le Aceboy 'imself! Come 'ere you little vaurien!" (French for rascal)

"Good morning, Papa! Bon'jour Monsieur Phantom! Your head feeling okay?" Acelin asked innocently. Phantom raised his eyebrows and Philippe shrugged. The small boy saw the masked man's expression and said devilishly, "I was listening at the door."

Phantom laughed and tousled Acelin's hair. He looked a lot like Raoul, which wasn't surprising as he was related to him. It was a complicated relationship, and it ended up with his last name 'de Chagny'. He had soft brown hair in a short ponytail, and he always reminded Phantom of what boys looked like during the American Revolution, a subject he had studied when he had been locked in a library once. He had Raoul's eyes and a charming smile. Phantom loved Acelin as if he was his own son. He was always excited to hear Phantom's music or stories from when he was in the circus.

"Phantom? Can you play me a song from your new play? Please?" Acelin begged. He had that face you just couldn't say no to.

"Alright, Alright. The score is on the piano. Go set it up, okay?" Phantom gestured to the satchel on the grand piano. The score for his new opera, _The Greatest Act Ever Seen_, was about the circus and one man's attempt to become the ringleader. Acelin carefully set up the score for the piano and flipped through the pages, looking a song he liked.

"Your son, shouldn't he be in school?" Phantom inquired, looking over at his father.

"Nah, he gots vacation now, so won be in school, fow a week 'er so." Philippe shrugged and went back to fixing the stage.

"I found one! Phantom!" Acelin called excitedly.

Phantom went to him and saw he had picked the song where the woman is trying to convince the dark character to change and go out into the open. He had written this one after Madeline suggested that he put his music into the play, without keeping the lyrics. He agreed, he liked his private work, but Music of the Night was a song between him and his lover. He changed the lyrics with Madeline's help, and made it sound, well, lighter.

Music of the Light

Day-time sharpens,  

Heightens each sensation . . . 

Brightness stirs and 

Wakes realization . . . 

Silently the senses 

Switch on their defenses . . .  

Slowly, gently 

Light unfurls its splendor . . .

Grasp it, sense it - 

So beautiful yet tender . . .

Turn your face away

Keep your darkest mind at bay,

Turn your thoughts away

From warm, securing night - 

And listen to

The music of the light . . .  

Open eyes 

And surrender to the 

Brightest streams!

Purge your thoughts 

Of the life 

You knew before!  

Open eyes,  

Let your spirit 

Start to soar!  

And you'll live 

As you've never 

Lived before . . .  

Softly, deftly,  

Color shall caress you . . . 

Hear it, feel it,

Secretly possess you . . .

Open up your eyes,  

Let reality unwind,  

In this daytime which 

You know you cannot fight - 

The comfort of 

The music of the light . . .  

Let your mind 

Start a journey through a 

Strange new world!  

Leave all thoughts 

Of the life 

You knew before!  

Let your soul 

Take you where you 

Long to be!  

Only then 

Can you belong 

To me . . . 

You alone can make my heart take flight…

Help me make the music of the light…

---

Okay, just letting you all know, I think Music of the Night is awesome as it is, but I thought it would be cute if Acelin picked Phantom's favorite song as the one he wanted to hear. Now, I know this was sorta a transition chapter, but it introduced two new characters and just showed Phantom's everyday life a little more. Next chappie will be amazing!


	12. Innocent Slumber

Madeline sat idly in her dressing room, longingly looking at the mirror. She had expected him to come at see her once she and her brother got back from America. She hadn't seen him. And she had come home two days ago. She turned her attention away from the mirror to the wilting roses in a vase. She stared into space, deep in thought.

---

After a while, she felt a warm sensation on her cheek. A kiss. She felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist. A sweet, deep, beautiful voice sang quietly in her ear, "Did you miss me, mademoiselle?"

She turned and embraced him. He held her sweetly in his arms for a few moments before pulling back just enough to see her face. She had tears of happiness in her eyes. She kissed him sweetly, and cradled his face in her hands. Neither of them spoke.

Phantom leaned his forehead on hers and smiled. He leaned to kiss her, but abruptly changed course and kissed her forehead. She frowned and gave him pleading puppy-dog eyes. He groaned and kissed her softly, yet firmly, giving into her desires. She tried to pull him deeper, shifting her arms to wrap around his neck. He grabbed her arms forcefully and pinned them against the mirror.

"You naughty girl. Naughty girls don't get gifts. You do want your gift don't you?" Phantom scolded. She nodded humbly. She knew if he was playing the 'Master-servant' game, he must have something good planned. "Good. Come now, we mustn't waste precious hours." He let go of one wrist and used the other to lead her down the pathway into his own personal darkness.

---

"Sit." He went to his piano, her sitting next to him, gazing at the music. It was a new piece, her Christmas gift. She watched as his graceful fingers began playing a tune, it was slow, sad, and beautiful.

He began singing: "No one would listen - No one but her heard as the outcast hears. Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude… I learned to listen: In my dark, my heart heard music. I longed to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen; I alone could hear the music… Then at last, a voice in the gloom seemed to cry "I hear you; I hear your fears, your torment and your tears." She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness. No one would listen - No one but her heard as the outcast hears… No one would listen - no one but her heard as the outcast hears..."

He turned to her, and saw tears in the corners of her eyes. He quickly turned away, looking idly into the keys, running his fingers over them. **Did she not like it? Why is she crying? What the hell did I do now? Stupid Erik, Insensitive Erik! Lose the girl again, why don't you? Damn, what's wrong with me…** "Please, do not weep. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have written that song for you. If you would forgive-"

"I loved it." she interrupted the apologizing artist sitting in front of her. He looked at her. "That's the best gift I've ever gotten. I can't believe you wrote that for me. I love you..." She suddenly grabbed him around the neck in an embrace. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you…" she paused thoughtfully, "…Erik."

He smiled and returned the affection. He held her in his arms and gently petted her hair. She rested there for a moment, until he figured out why she hadn't tried to kiss him. It was because she wanted him to lead for once.

He growled primaly in the back of his throat and kissed her hard. She responded by kissing back, drawing him closer. He forced his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. She steadied herself on the piano, so she wouldn't begin to faint again. He kissed harder and pinned her so she couldn't move. She tangled her hands in his soft locks.

---

**That's it! Enough! I shall have to deal with this matter personally! I should've thought of this a long time ago!** Phantom growled and groaned as he sulked his way back to Madeline's dormitory. She was in bed, the navy sheets twisted around her like a whirlpool, her face pained, her hair messed up.

He sighed, releasing her from her prison. He looked away, as her nightgown was very short, and picked her up. He carefully weaved through the opera house, ending up in her dressing room.

She stirred and mumbled, "Where are we, Erik? W-Why are we going downstairs? We have to…have to fight the…the monster…" she drifted back into unconsciousness. He carried her down to his lair and placed her on the bed. He brushed hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

---

Madeline awoke in a familiar place. It was Phantom's bed, in the lair. She tried to move, but she realized something was holding her back. Or someone. She rolled over carefully to find Phantom sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. He wore his simple open collared shirt and black pants. His mask was still on. She smiled, ignoring the fact she would have to scold him later. She brushed a few locks of hair back from his face. She rested her hand on his arm.

He awoke, eyes still half-asleep. He shifted, trying to get up, but he only succeeded in sitting up. More like leaning against the head of the bed.

"Don't get up," she purred, pulling on his arm. When he stopped struggling, she moved up to rest her head on his chest. He held her and kissed the top of her head. "What happened last night?"

Phantom almost laughed. "Nothing, my angel. You were having nightmares again. I tried simply singing to you, but later you would have the nightmare again. You seem to think this place is a sanctuary, so I brought you here."

She looked up. "But why are you also sleeping here?"

"I needed a place to sleep, did I not? Besides, you are to be my beloved. Husbands sleep with their wives, do they not?" He stroked her hair reassuringly. "Nothing else happened, I promise. I would never do that without your consent." She nuzzled into his chest again. They fell silent again; listening to the water hit the side of the cave.

Madeline broke the silence, "What is your last name?"

Phantom was quiet for a moment and mumbled just clearly enough for Madeline to hear, "Mulheim."

Madeline smiled, "Mulheim. Madame Madeline Mulheim. I like it. So, what are you thinking for our wedding? I thought we should keep it simple…"

---

"ANTONIO!" Madeline howled angrily as the familiar actor came waltzing into her dressing room. She had just finished putting on her dress. If he had been a second earlier, he would have seen things Erik hadn't even seen.

"Bon jour, Madeline. I thought I should come and see you. Ask you about your holidays…" Antonio purred, picking up the rose Erik had given Madeline earlier that day. He twisted the stem, making the bud spin.

She glared at him, and tried to ignore the rose as a petal fell from the harsh treatment. "Give it back." She held out her hand expectantly.

"Give what back? Last time I checked, I had nothing from you." He looked at his reflection in the mirror and combed back his hair.

"I didn't say it was mine. Don't play dumb, although you don't need to act stupid, as you're a natural at that. Give me the ring, now. Or else." She became angrier and more upset as he didn't look at her.

He finally turned to her. He was well rested, and smirked. "Well, even if I did have this ring, which I'm not saying I do, why in the world would I give it back to you?"

"I'm warning you-" she growled, advancing on him.

He laughed heartily. "What's a little ballerina going to do to me?" he began mocking her. "Oh no, an actress is going to seduce me. Oh my, she is going to call her big scary brother for help. Oh no! GIMME A BREAK! I'll never give it back, not as long as you love that… that monstre!"

She had tears in her eyes now. "Never call him that, you are the monster! To think I thought of you as…" she scoffed, disgusted. "I will marry Erik, ring or not! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

She ran from him, running to the stage, where Marcus was talking with Thomas and Jacques. She embraced Marcus, tears rolling down her cheeks. He petted back her hair and slowly rocked her, like their mother used to do. Jacques patted her arm affectionately. She was like a sister to him. Marcus whispered in her ear, humming a melody. The tears stopped and he kissed her forehead.

"Why are you always crying now?" Marcus asked, rubbing her back as she sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Everything is happening so fast. I wish I could stop it. Antonio took the ring, Marcus. And he'll never give it back." The tears welled up again and she cried into his shoulder.

**Why? Why must he torment her? Antonio is a despicable creature. I must make him pay for doing this to her. I don't love the idea much either, but you don't see me trying to destroy their relationship! But how… Wait. Phantom's not the only one with a secret around here!**

He grinned wickedly as the plan formed in his mind.

---

A/N: So, like it? This was just a cute chapter I needed before I could get onto the fun ones. The most epic song is coming, don't worry! And I am going to point out that my KBB fic (if anyone has read it) took me over a year to get 15 chapters out. It hasn't been two months and I'm already working on the 13th (ooh, lucky 13) chapter. Go figure!

So, to recap: Antonio DID steal the ring (Erik was half-conscious, he was slightly delusional). Anyone guessing where this is going? I've been giving some hints and only one person is close. And on that note, READ AND REVIEW!

Erik: Do it or I'll sulk over Christine. Do it...

Me: Chill out, Erik! I'll keep writing until we're done, okay? No sulking, I hate it when you sulk.

Erik: Okay, fine. But update quickly or else taste Punjab!

Me: Okay, okay! Sheesh! Touchy, touchy. Now, the story has a very possible sequel forming, so you should be honored, especially if I finish that one. (Sorry to anyone who read my SC fic and is mad that I don't update, ditto for all my other stories. I love Erik right now.)

Your humble servant and angel,

LC


	13. Torture Comes In Many Forms

A/N: OMG The first part is amazing! Finally my beginning to a chapter is good! Anywho, I'm sorry about being slow. As many of my most recent reviewers know, I had a case of writers block. A real nasty one too. And a case of fanfiction whiplash (that's when you go through many fanfic ideas for many different subjects in a small amount of time). This one wasn't pretty, but I got through it. Mine was Twilight, Chuckie (I've never even seen it!), Nightmare on Elm Street (I've read a lot on wikipedia), and a bunch of other ones that lasted about half an hour. I hate it when that happens… Gah, I'm rambling! Sorry…

Erik has been sulking over Christine again, so review and tell him to stop. And Raoul has been knocking about in the back of my mind, so I think I'm going to write a dream sequence where Erik finally traps him. That ought to cheer up Phantom ^_^

And I found some awesome Phantom stuff on Youtube! I found a song from the sequel (that was released about a week ago BTW) and it's so cute. Look up Til I Hear You Sing Once More. It's so cute, it's up there with Music Of The Night and All I Ask Of You (I know there aren't many Raoul fans out there, but you know you think it's cute). I also found Ode to DBZ (this is brilliant, if you know Dragon Ball Z, it's a must watch). Search those up on Youtube. DO IT!

---

Madeline stretched her arms, careful not to hit her angel, and sat up in bed. She wore a simple spaghetti-strap t-shirt and red, silk pajama pants. She grabbed a pack of matches and lit a candelabrum. She laid back onto her side and faced her sleeping genius.

He was lying on his back, his head rolled toward her. His arms loosely folded atop his stomach. She had convinced him the night before to not wear his mask.

She gently ran her fingertips over his deformity. Anytime he said he was hideous, a monster, a freak, she said it would be unfair if he had a perfect face along with his voice and perfect… everything. He then he would sigh and nod.

He wore his black dress pants and no shirt. She had convinced him of that too. She moved her hand to his chest and gingerly traced his muscles. She grinned to herself, realizing the situation was absolutely perfect. Her lying in bed with her love, by candlelight, listening to the water hit the bank.

She didn't want this moment to end, but, as all moments do, it did. Phantom opened his eyes and sat up. She followed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her back and she looked up. He moved to sit behind her and embraced her. He kissed her shoulder and moved up to behind her ear.

She felt herself faltering. She fell back onto his frame, her head leaned toward his. She kissed him sweetly. He responded by raising one of his hands and tenderly holding her head by her neck. He broke it after a moment and bowed his head and kissed her shoulder again.

"Good morning, love," she said softly.

"Morning…" he mumbled into her shoulder.

She smiled and said, "Do you plan on waking me up every morning like this? 'Cause I wouldn't mind that."

They both laughed. He kissed her cheek and said, "Maybe!" He then quickly rose from the bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and slid his arms through the sleeves.

"Wait. Stop." He froze and dropped his hands from the shirt collar. She went to him and started buttoning his shirt, starting at the bottom. She went slowly, purposely dragging her nails across the skin, causing him to make a noise in his throat like a muffled moan. She smiled devilishly and placed both of her hands on the dresser, trapping him against it. "You think you're the only one who knows torture?" She leaned against him, her form easily meshing with his.

He growled and gripped her wrists. He shoved her away and twisted her around so she was trapped against the dresser under his weight. "No…" he stooped his head to whisper into her ear. "I'm just a lot better at it than you." He then bit her neck softly, but hard enough to make her gasp. She moaned as he did it a second time, finding the sensitive spot on her neck. She shook with pure ecstasy and grasped his arms. He pulled back swiftly and looked her in the eye. "And I thought you had learned never to mess with the master, young servant. Don't make me punish you again." He smirked seductively and slid on his coat. He led her to the boat and together they went to her dormitory, where he left her and seemed to disappear into thin air.

---

"This is so stupid!" Carlotta complained.

The cast and crew groaned. They had only just begun to learn the phrases for the new opera when the Divas began complaining about their roles. Phantom had left a few 'suggestions' for casting, and the managers reluctantly complied. Madeline was to play the lead female, Antonio the lead male, Cecile was a chorus member (the lead chorus member, the managers assured her), etc.

"Can we just get through this? 5, 6, 7, 8! Those who tangle with Don Juan…" Andre commanded.

"Those are half-tones! How the hell are we supposed to do this? This _is_ stupid!" Antonio growled, looking at a later part in the opera.

"Would you say that in the presence of the composer?" Joanna Giry inquired, looking up from measuring the ballet girls.

"The composer? He's not here! And if he was, I would say-" Antonio started.

"What? What is it that you would say to the composer?" Phantom appeared, stepping out of the shadows. He began walking toward the stage. "Would you say: 'sorry for taking your ring' or 'thank you for casting me as a lead'? What is it you were about to say?" Antonio stared blankly with his mouth open.

He jumped onto the stage and got in really close to Antonio's face. "Give it back or else." Antonio's face was white. He reached inside his pocket with a shaking hand and handed it to him. Phantom smirked and turned away from him.

He swiftly made his way to Madeline, who sat in the front row. She rose and he clasped the necklace around her neck. She touched it fondly and looked up to his face. He smiled softly at her, probably not realizing he was. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

He was about to leave when Antonio sneered and said, "Where are you going? Why don't you help us with _your_ work?"

Andre turned to look at Phantom and said, "Now there's an idea!"

"What? I was being sarcastic!" Antonio defended.

Andre ignored him. "We could really use your help. And you, of course, know the most about it. Please?" he half-begged. The cast and crew adopted the idea immediately and pleaded with him.

"I-I don't know…" Phantom rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

Madeline rose to his side and gave him the eyes. She said softly, "Please, Erik?"

He groaned, knowing he could never resist those eyes. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll do it." The cast and crew cheered, except Antonio whose face fell and he dragged his feet as he walked off. Madeline hugged him.

---

"You abuse me, you know that?" Phantom asked sarcastically. They were down in his lair having a lesson.

"I know. I'm sorry. You do so much for me. Whatever you want, you got it." She apologized and brushed the hair from his face.

He grasped her wrist and held her hand in his. "You know what I want." He kissed it.

She took back her hand. "And you'll get it, just not yet. I promise."

He frowned, disheartened. He sighed and muttered, "Of course." He turned away from her and began composing again.

"Oh, come here." She said, embracing him sweetly. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. She tilted his head back up to hers and kissed him. "You know I love you. I promise I'll always love you, no matter what."

Erik gave a soft smile. "I'll always love you too. You have my word." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. She yawned and nuzzled into his shoulder. "We should be getting to bed, shouldn't we? It's nearly one o'clock and you -I mean, we- have rehearsal tomorrow."

---

**That's it! She is trying way to hard to get me angry! She will be punished… But how? Ah, her weakness…**

Phantom sighed as he saw her arch her back in her chair. She was going to kill him at this rate. She would flash a smile, 'accidentally' brush by him… and whenever someone was absent and they were practicing choreography, she wouldn't pick anyone so he would have to be paired with her. This had been going on since he signed on. It was payback for being too tired after practices to be with her.

The rehearsal ended, and Erik felt an unusual surge of power and energy. He slid on his jacket and his gloves. Madeline came up to him and tried to kiss him, but he slid out of the way. She frowned.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Erik smirked and did his best to look innocent. "No, not at all." He came very close to her, as close as he could without touching her. "But… I will torture you." With that he turned.

Madeline sighed in frustration and followed him. He didn't look tired at all. She followed him down to the lair. She noticed the only skin he showed was the half of his face. She pretended she didn't care that he didn't kiss her or show any affection.

So he started to show affection, but never touched her directly. He would brush the hair from her face with his gloved hand or embrace her but not let his skin brush against hers.

When he bowed his head and kissed her sleeve, she snapped. She yelled, "Enough games, Erik!" She said in a small voice, "This isn't fair…"

He drew in close to her and whispered, "Promise you won't blame me for not being invincible anymore? Am I allowed to be tired after the rehearsal for the show _you_ told me to do?"

"Fine! You win," she sighed in defeat.

He turned. Erik used his teeth to take off his gloves. He set them down on his organ. He advanced on her again. He swiftly cupped her face in his hands and his lips connected to hers. The icy touch of his fingers set a shock through Madeline's system. She moaned softly into his mouth. After a moment, he broke the kiss.

He whispered into her ear, "Trust me, that wasn't easy for me either. Servant, masters hate pain." He kissed her cheek.

---

A/N: Aw! Phantom's happy now! Sorry it took forever! Unfortunately, there may only be one or two more chapters. BUT: They have the most epic songs in them! And I am not done with Phantom!

And, I'm listening the London Phantom, and Don Juan sounds horrible on organ! Just trust me.


	14. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry I couldn't get anything up this week, I am REALLY busy with school and the play and family AND three of my friends have birthdays this month. And I've lost my iPod. This week has been impossibly busy for me (no time to think about writing fanfictions). If it were up to me, I wouldn't be doing homework all the time.

Phantom has been barking at me about not caring about him anymore. On the contrary, I have been researching the new Love Never Dies, and I LOVE IT! The two songs that have been released are genius and you must listen to them. ANYWHO! I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten you all yet and hopefully the chapter will be up soon. And it's super long, so no disappointments.

And, just to point this out to him, he's the one who told me to sign up for the play in the first place! I pretty sure he was being sarcastic, but I am so important… I die. In the first act. But no matter! I love me role. It's Epic Proportions if anyone's ever heard of that. It's a comedy (and it's a straight play). I'm playing Jack Kramer, and assistant director.

I WILL TRY TO GET SOMETHING UP SOON! PROMISE!


	15. Don Juan and Flashback

A.N: Hahaha I was just watching _Phantom Of The Opera_ (the 1990's TV show) on Youtube, and Erik has a sense of humor and a dorky side. This is one Phantom you just have the urge to hug! He and the manager (whom he is friends with) have the following conversation:

Erik: [_hearing Carlotta singing for the first time_] My God... this place really _is_ haunted!

What is *that?*

Gerard Carriere: From the sound, I would say it's Carlotta... the new star.

Erik: [_looking thunderstruck_] She can't sing!

Gerard Carriere: Well, obviously, she doesn't know that.

Erik: Well, someone should tell her.

Gerard: She's married to the new manager.

Erik: Good God! That means she's probably going to sing all the time. What kind of horror are you leaving me in?

Gerard: Erik, What are we going to do about all this?

Erik: I know what to do about it. I'll kill them both.

Gerard: Oh come on now.

Erik: I'm teasing, probably the only one I need to kill is her.

Gerard: Erik!

Erik: What has happened to your sense of humor?

Gerard: _My_ humor?

Just watch it. It's hilarious. I like that the manager's name is Gerard.

---

"Antonio! What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Madeline said loudly, incredulous. She found Antonio sitting on his bed in his dorm.

"Uh, I'm, uh, I'm not feelin' too good. Phantom's covering for me. Just, uh, go- go have fun, okay?" He put his hand to his forehead. He seemed distracted.

"Oh. Okay. You feel better." Madeline sensed something was on his mind.

"Madeline?" he looked up.

"What is it, Antonio?" she sat next to him on the bed.

"I know I shouldn't say this, as you're gettin' married in a few weeks, but…" he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I… I'm in love with you. You deserve someone better than him."

She snapped her hands back to her chest as if she had touched something hot. "Antonio! Don't say that… I have to go!" she hurried from the room, a few tears running down her cheeks.

She ran into Phantom's arms. He held her. The tears had stopped a while ago, but she was obviously distressed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "It's okay, angel. Just relax. What is distressing you?"

She didn't look at him. "Just- just nerves, that's all." She then kissed him deeply. She had to know if the spark was still there. She felt the familiar flame rushing through her veins as if her blood was made of gunpowder. She broke it and said quietly, "Break a leg tonight. I love you and I always will. Never anyone else…"

Phantom was, for the first time in his life, living the saying 'Ignorance is bliss'. The confusion burning in his head didn't bother him. He smiled, "I love you too, and I am not the type to ever leave. I love you as long as you love me. Break a leg."

He began to leave when she said, "Phantom? When you sing that verse after Past The Point of No Return, don't call me Christine, okay?"

He laughed. "Never, angel. I mean, Aminta." She smiled at his joke and went to go put on her make-up.

---

"Nice job Phantom!" Jacques called as the masked man rushed by.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder. He rushed into his dressing room and looked for the Past The Point of Return costume. He was anxious to do this. He had thought and dreamt of doing this with her since they met. The song was his masterpiece, she his lover… they fit together. He had heard her in rehearsal, and he realized she was much better than Christine. Christine was now a name on a page, a long forgotten echo in his skull, a gash healed upon his lonely heart… It wouldn't be lonely for long. He smiled to himself at the thought of it. He was to be married! And he would have a family and be able to compose for the public and-

"Hello, Erik." A man wearing the Don Juan costume stood in front of the closed door. He took a moment to admire Erik's terrified face as he lifted the prop gun. He then swung.

---

Madeline stood trying not to look excited. She was onstage waiting for the curtain to open. It did and she sang: "…no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"

Pierre was playing Passarino. As _Don Juan_ entered, he sang: "Master?"

Don ordered, "Passarino - go away! For the trap, she is set and waits for its prey…" Passarino then left, but Madeline saw Pierre, along with lots of other guys linger in the wing, waiting for the scandalous scene to begin. Many of the boys would silently laugh at the suggestiveness of the lyrics and the whole play.

Don Juan turned to Aminta and sang, "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge; in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent… I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: No second thoughts, you've decided, decided…"

He began the choreography and nailed every move. "Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end… Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…" He brought her close to him and moved to kiss her hand. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us… Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"

Madeline then responded as Aminta. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence… I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…" She heard the stagehands snickering, but she ignored them.

She began her part of the choreography. She ascended the stairs as she sang. "Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one… When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us…" She arrived at the stage connecting two winding staircases. And there he was: her lover, standing on the other side.

They joined in harmony. He pulled her close again and she turned and leaned back into him. "Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn… We've passed the point of no return…"

---

Marcus, Jacques, and Thomas walked behind the upstage curtain, listening to Madeline and her lover sing. Marcus actually liked this song. They whispered about who was going to win the cricket game the cast and crew were playing next weekend. Marcus looked down at the floor for a second, and saw Thomas was about to step on a white thing.

"Don't step, you might break it!" Marcus hissed and dove to pick it up. Thomas jumped back as though he stepped on a nail. Marcus held it up to look at it. "Hey! This is Phantom's mask. Where the hell did this come from? He wouldn't leave it lying around…"

Marcus looked up from the mask to see a door. It was a storage closet where they kept sandbags and gear to help move the sets. Marcus cautiously opened the door, Jacques and Thomas behind him. A single light was on in the room, a flashlight on one of the shelves. It shown on a figure sitting in a chair.

The man was tied up with ropes, a gag tied around his mouth. His head laid back, unconscious.

"Oh my God! It's… It's Phantom!" Thomas's eyes went wide as he almost screamed.

---

This was what she had imagined. And he was about to sing her favorite part. Her eyes shut as he sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Lead me, save me from my solitude… Say you want me with you; here beside you…" he then broke into a crescendo. "Anywhere you go let me go too - Christine that's all I ask of…" Madeline snapped out of her trance. **Christine? Wait…** Madeline reached up to the mask and ripped it from the face of the imposter.

Antonio roared in despair. He stood in front of her, his face ruined. A scar ran down the side of his face like a lightning bolt across the sky. The hood and mask he wore had covered it, but now his deformity lie unsheathed against the cruel and judgmental world.

---

Marcus ran over to him and tried to wake up his future brother-in-law. He shook his shoulders violently. Thomas quickly undid the ropes tying his legs as Jacques took care of the cords binding him to the chair. Marcus loosened the gag and threw it to the side. Phantom regained consciousness and struggled to escape the ties restraining him.

He rose after being freed. Marcus found his sword on a shelf and threw it to him. Phantom caught it and made his way up to the platform. He unsheathed his sword and Antonio did the same. They fought for a moment, then Marcus procured a small sphere from his pocket and threw it to the ground. Smoke filled the air, blinding Phantom. When the smoke cleared, Madeline and Antonio were gone.

---

The opera house was in panic. Everyone was running around, screaming and panicking. Phantom was jostled around as everyone tried to escape. He found Marcus, Jacques, and Thomas whispering furiously in the (now empty) orchestra pit.

"Where could they go?" Marcus asked. "It's not like he has a lair!" He looked toward Phantom. "But YOU do!"

---

Antonio shoved the mirror to one side, his other hand locked tightly around Madeline's wrist. She struggled and pulled her arm, but to no avail. He snatched a torch from the wall and briskly ran down the hallway.

He growled and sang: "Down once more to the dungeon of his black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of his mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" He turned to her and growled. "Why, you ask, was I never around and acting so bizarre? Not for any depression, but the wickedness of my abhorrent scar!"

They arrived at Phantom's lair and he held her shoulders and shook her. He seemed to think of his future. "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Madeline, Madeline… Why, why?"

---

Erik and Marcus made their way down to the lair. They ran down the twisted passages of Phantom's world. The darkness was blinding, but Phantom didn't care. The air became humid and his throat struggled for air. Wait. That wasn't the humidity. He found it harder to breathe at the thought of what he could do to her. He tried to clear his head.

"I'm afraid we must part ways here. This is between him and I. Thank you for coming with me." Phantom looked ahead into the darkness which was the hallway that led to the lagoon, and then, subsequently, his lair. "Keep everyone out until I say so."

Marcus nodded his head and started back up the stairs. Erik jumped down into the water, not caring about the freezing temperature. He begins to swim as fast as possible toward the lair, hearing the chants of the angry mob echoing through the passageways.

"Track down this murderer - He must be found!  Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!  Too long he's deceived us - but now we know: the true evil kidnapper is there deep down below… He's here: the true evil kidnapper…"

---

Madeline stamped out of the shadows in a white wedding gown. It was the one she had picked out when she had gone shopping with Laure. Antonio forced her to wear it. She asked, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?" He did not reply, only admired her in the dress. "Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"  

He then growled, "That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh…  that face - 'the infection' which strengthens your love…" He shook his head, half in disgust and half in disbelief. He took the bridal veil from her hands, and placed in gingerly on her head. "That face, which earned his lover's fear and loathing… No life, a void of both disgrace and nothing… Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" He sighed. Madeline realized he was trying to disgrace Erik and make her only see his faults.

"His haunted face holds no horror, only yours… It's in your soul that the true distortion lies …" She tossed the veil onto the organ and she shook her head at his horrible desperate attempt to make her love him.

He growled and then caught sight of a shadow moving beside the gate. "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" He turned to Raoul and smirked. He bowed mockingly. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!" 

Erik grabbed the bars, looking for a way to open the gate. He growled, not finding one. He looked up into Antonio's eyes, and then to Madeline's tears. "Free her! Do what you like only free her!  Have you no pity?"

Antonio looked amused. He turned to Madeline and said dryly, "Your lover makes a passionate plea!" He smirked and laughed humorlessly.

Madeline looked to him sorrowfully, "Please, Erik, it's useless…" She was pleading in her mind to God to let this end. _Just kill me now; I'd rather die than be his prisoner._

He didn't hear her. He begged, "I love her! Does that mean nothing?  I love her! Show some compassion…" He tried to reason with him, but this man was insane.

"The world will show no compassion to me!" He snarled. He faked to advance toward Erik. He shoved Madeline behind him and put his arm in front of her.

Erik saw Madeline's tears begin to flow again. His gaze softened and said soothingly, "Madeline… Madeline…" He then turned to Antonio. "Let me see her…"

Antonio smirked and opened the gate. "Be my guest, sir…" Erik entered slowly; taking his time to make sure no traps had been set. The gate lowered behind him. Antonio came toward him, "Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her?  Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Antonio quickly revealed a Punjab Lasso. Erik tried to protect himself but Antonio knocked his hand away. He secured the rope around Erik's neck. He pushed Erik back against the gate. Antonio tied him up with another rope. Erik struggled, but Antonio had him trapped. Antonio looped the hangman's noose through the grate and pulled. Erik choked at the feeling of the rope tightening. Antonio, satisfied that Erik was on death row began quoting him; "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Madeline…" Antonio turned to the young bride. Her tears had dried and were trying to hold back her anger. He frowned at her expression and gripped the rope tightly, threatening, "Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love!  Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  This is the choice - This is the point of no return!"

She could hold her tongue no longer. She growled angrily, "The tears I could have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…" She screamed the last word. _How can he do this? If Erik dies, God strike me down. I would rather commit suicide than live with that despicable monster - Antonio!_

Erik looked at his lover despairingly, "Madeline, forgive me, please forgive me… I did it all for you, and all for nothing…" He had tried his best and failed. He promised to keep her safe and to never leave her. He had failed both of his missions.

---

A/N: Just letting you all know, all of the following is overlapping, but it's a pain to write it that way, so if you want to know how it usually sounds, go listen to Down Once More on Youtube.

---

Madeline hadn't stopped talking. She mocked him, and addressed him as he tried to appear: as her lover, The Phantom. "Farewell my fallen idol and false friend… One by one I've watched illusions shattered…" She was gradually making her way toward the two men.

Antonio sung back to her. He was angry and half explained and half-taunted, "Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting-"

Erik shook his head at Antonio. He tried to explain it and convince Antonio this was a matter of death or… death. She would probably kill herself if she couldn't be with her love. Either that or he would. "Either way you choose, he has to win…"

Antonio declared triumphantly, "For either way you choose, you cannot win!" He was proud that he had finally got exactly what he wanted, and there was no way he could loose now. He then asked her, "So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"

Erik turned to Antonio and struggled to raise his voice. "Why make her lie to you, to save me?"

Erik then had a strange sensation. His vision blurred and whirled for a moment. It was as if he was on a rollercoaster. His vision then cleared and shook his head violently at the sight. His lair was different. The clothes and the mini-theater were changed. The bed was neater, not messed up from when he had awoken that morning.

He only half-noticed those details. What he was really looking at were the people in his lair. Instead of his dear Madeline - his first love, the naïve and tempting Christine - stood in her place. Instead of Antonio… he saw himself. He saw the strong, confused, violent man he used to be. He looked down at the lake and saw the reflection of Raoul, the sensitive, sweet young man Christine had chosen. Was that what he had become? No. Not possible. Antonio had become more like his younger, more childish, more violent self. Raoul was simply the man who got the girl, nothing more.

Christine began to sing. "Angel of Music... why this torment? When will you see reason…?" Her voice was fantastic, yes, but… it no longer made his heart fill with warmth. It was like listening to Carlotta in her prime: beautiful, but not the voice that was fit for his music.

His younger self was singing also. "Past the point of no return - the final threshold… His life is now the prize which you must earn! You've passed the point of no return…"

Erik couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. He knew how this went. Raoul had to live, Christine had to leave. Otherwise, Madeline would not marry him. "For pity's sake, Christine, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake… I fought so hard to free you…" _WHY DID I SAY THAT?!?_ _Oh, forget this…_

His vision blurred again as Christine's voice and Madeline's voice melded and harmonized. The strange combination sang, "Angel of Music… you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly…"

Erik came back to present and Antonio was even more angry than before. He growled and snarled at her, "You try my patience - make your choice!"

Madeline had only gotten angrier at Antonio. But as she gazed upon Erik's strangled and terrified face, her expression softened. She had never seen him scared before, and she realized how human he really was. She was very close now. She sang, quietly at first, then she became more and more dramatic, "Pitiful creature of darkness… What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you you are not alone…" She placeed her hand upon Antonio's cheek and kissed him softly. She then turned to Erik and ripped off his mask. Erik looked into Antonio's eyes shamefully.

Antonio dropped the rope, along with his jaw. He hung his head in shame and muttered, "I-I-I had no idea… I-I-I'm sorry. Real sorry. I-I never meant…"

Those apologizes were drowned out by a growing chant. The mob was screaming, "Track down this murderer - he must be found!  Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!   Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know:   the true evil kidnapper is there deep down below… Who is this monster,  this murdering beast?  Revenge for Piangi!  Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free…"

"Take her! Forget me! Leave me alone!" Erik commanded.

---

A/N: Oooh Cliff-Hanger! Did I do that purposely? No, but I'm guessing you all wanted something, so here's your treat for waiting. Oh, and Erik wanted to say something:

Erik: I am not Raoul!

Me: Erik!

Erik. Fine. *sarcastic happiness* Happy Halloween!

Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you have a good one! ^_^


	16. Trust Me Forever

"Take her! Forget me! Leave me alone!" Erik commanded.

Madeline untied his bonds. He began wading toward his lair. He stepped onto the bank and walked away from the two. Antonio was completely lost. "What? Didn't you hear me?" Antonio asked.

"Don't argue. Just take her. You deserve the girl more than I do." Phantom sat down in his chair by his desk and stared into space. "I know what it's like to be in your position. Always trying to impress the girl, never seeming to win her over. It wasn't fair the first time. Just take her. Take care of her. Never-never let her go." Phantom's voice strained. He shed a tear. He rose from the chair and turned toward them. He shouted angrily, with tears in his eyes, "Go! Go you idiot! Take her!"

Antonio stood his ground. "No! Take your own advice! You're making a mistake! I had my chance with her and I blew it. You? You love her, don't you? Then take her! Live out your life! Phantom, you have dreams. You have talent. You are capable of being so smart, yet it is YOU who is the idiot." Antonio's shoulder's sagged and he sat on the bank. "I deserve what's coming. She doesn't love me anyway. She loves you."

Phantom scoffed. "Right. Who could ever love me? I realize what I am now. I thought it was only this face that made me a monster, but now I realize every molecule in my being is evil. She thinks she loves me, but she only loves my voice and my charm. She could never love the true Erik." He began drawing on a piece of paper absentmindedly.

Antonio got up and sighed. He opened the gate and said to Madeline, "Maybe you should talk to him." He began walking away toward the gate and left.

Madeline looked after Antonio as he departed. She closed the gate again and began walking to her love. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her. She leaned close to Phantom; so much that she felt his breath on her face. "Erik, I promised you. I promised I would never leave. No matter what attracted me to you when we met, I love everything about you. I don't care how much you haven't told me, as long as you love me. And you gave your word that if I loved you, you would love me too. _You _promised _me_."

Phantom swept her onto his lap, holding her in his arms. She embraced him and he whispered, "I do love you. Always. But how can you know you love everything, when you haven't even seen it?"

She pulled back with a 'You-are-so-desperate-for-this' smile. "I could ask you the same question." She leaned toward his ear. "Why don't we find the answer?"

---

Phantom looked upon his lover, sleeping with her head upon his chest. He brushed her hair from her face and admired her sleeping form. She was like a goddess, beautiful and strong. Her bare form was as beautiful as the statues within his theater.

He had known she had originally wished to wait, but last night was the breaking point. If this did not happen, if she had not proved that she trusted him, he would have never truly believed her praise. He kissed her forehead. He could not forget the way she looked at him last night. She looked upon him as if he were a paragon of man. A true angel. It was absolutely perfect. The best night he had ever been a part of.

Madeline stirred underneath his arm. She nuzzled into his chest more. He pulled the sheet up over her shoulder to keep her warm. His fingers trailed over her cold bicep, moving to her waist. He relished the feeling of the soft skin. He pulled her closer and whispered, "Good Morning, my Angel."

---

…They got married, as you probably know. They lived underneath the opera house for ten years until Madeline became pregnant with their third child. Erik, after moving the family to New York, became a famous composer for Broadway. Madeline has written a few children's books and co-writes with her husband.

They now have five children, all of them as virtuoso as their parents. They are the inspiration for many of Erik Mulheim's plays, including his newest musical _Through The Eyes Of A Child_. Jorge, 17, is a lead tenor in all of his schools productions. His father is his voice coach, and Erik is very proud of his son. Juliet, 14, also sings in her school chorus. She is an Alto and her father coaches her and teaches her piano. Lucas, 9, plays the guitar and enjoys listening to his father compose. Thomas, 5, and Charlotte, 4, do not yet play instruments, but they love watching their father's productions.

Antonio was never heard from again. They say he ran off and now lives somewhere in Russia. He has a criminal record for Robbery, Murder, and Assault.

Marcus, Jacques, and Thomas live together in Paris in an apartment loft, and they run a small detective agency. They have solved many cases, and take pride in knowing they are related to a famous family. They often visit Erik and Madeline, and the children love them.

Erik never gave up Opera. Or the Opera House, for that matter. He had the deed in his lair, which he sealed. He revealed to me there is only one way in, and it is not behind the mirror. Did the children ever find the lair? Well… That is another story.

The Phantom was like a father to me when I was a child. I hope you all have read this story, as this may as well be the only true biography you may ever read. Forget the rumors, now you know.

Yours truly,

Acelin de Chagny


End file.
